Los diarios de Selina Monroy
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Este es un combate personal, entre la luz que puede ver, y la oscuridad que anhela percibir. Su grandeza. Su enferma conversión a una forma de amor que desconocía. Cada vez más grande, cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez más corrupta.
1. Odín

**Cuentos del Sol**

 **Odín.**

Andaba con inverosímil calma a través de los pasillos de aquella colonial residencial, no era como que se preocupara demasiado ya que ella misma era un ser de luz, un rayo de sol cálido que Él mismo había creada para sus amados hijos. Los mismos humanos, destellantes en robada sabiduría, le reconocían miles de años antes como una especie de divinidad protectora, aunque su verdadera divinidad era tan solo la manera en que había sido creada.

Los destellantes Militantes siempre notaban su presencia, interrumpían incluso sus importantes conversaciones para mirarle pasar; sí, era un destello de Él andando, tal como lo eran ellos, tal como lo eran todas Sus creaciones. Por ese motivo no comprendía su curiosa admiración. Fuera de eso, había algo que le inquietaba bastante desde hacía casi un mes.

-Hola, Bastet. -Saludó la pelirroja Sharon al verle entrar en la habitación.

Aquel cuarto estaba demasiado iluminado por el enorme ventanal que abarcaba casi una pared completa, cubierto con livianas cortinas casi transparentes de un color claro; había dos camas individuales de blancas sábanas, un armario de clara madera y una puerta sencilla entreabierta, dejando ver un baño simple. Trabajar con Sharon, la naciente Wicca de luz, le parecía sumamente extraño, pero no era porque iniciara de nueva cuenta con una persona nueva (en realidad era bastante cotidiano), sino porque sentía que no ensamblaba con ella, al grado de que ni siquiera eran capaces de entenderse tal como con… Selina…

-Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto podremos comunicarnos. -La pelirroja Sharon se había sentado sobre el claro alfombrado del suelo, frente a la gata negra. -Estoy segura de que estoy más cerca, puedo percibirlo.

Karla, la hermana de Sharon, parecía ser mucho más perceptiva que ella al asunto, pero no parecía molestarse en contestar la lluvia de preguntas que su gemela se hacía. No la comprendía, pero tampoco era quien para exigirle que la apoyara… no podía escucharla, para empezar. Sin embargo, siempre estaba allí, mirando con una sonrisa burlesca las meditaciones de su hermana, así como su vago intento por comunicarse con los espíritus que rodeaban el lugar.

No lo entendía, pero quería entenderlo. Quería saber por qué con Selina era tan simple y directo desde el inicio, y con Sharon batallaba tanto… ¿tendría algo que ver su luz y la oscuridad?

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ven, ven. Es hora de comer.

La hermosísima Carol, atareada en su trabajo diario para la revista donde laboraba, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada de su computador portátil para observar a su mejor amiga arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniendo un pequeño plato cromado en la mano izquierda; al inicio, la idea le había causado cierto desagrado, pero al final le había tomado estima al bicho. Tras unos segundos de silencio, una flecha pelirroja pasó a toda velocidad entre sus pies, bajo el estrecho escritorio transparente, haciendo gala de su habilidad y rapidez instintiva que lo hacía ver bastante grácil; pronto, aquellos pasos cesaron hasta convertirlos en pequeños saltitos juguetones.

-Pulgoso. -Dijo la escritora, para dibujar una tenue sonrisa.

Selina acarició el lomo peludo del gato mientras éste comía con naturalidad, quizá de una manera algo nostálgica; ese gato, Odín, le recordaba el momento en el que ella había comenzado a ser parte de ellas, de las Wiccas… un sentimiento doloroso se albergó en su pecho, ahogándola al grado de hacerla suspirar de forma audible, en un esfuerzo por no romper en angustioso llanto nuevamente.

-¿Te está tratando mal? -Fue la pregunta de Carol, tras volver a su trabajo.

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso. -Se sintió sumamente avergonzada, acabando por retirarse la liga que sujetaba su negro cabello mientras mantenía la oscura mirada en el gato, ocultando el leve sofoco que le causó. -Solamente recordaba cuando Odín me encontró.

-Fue en el pueblo, ¿no?

Sonrió con levedad. Se recordaba como una niña de doce años, vestida en blanco, dentro de un círculo de protección. Recordó cómo, entre cánticos vivos de aquellas mujeres que la habían educado, aparecía entre la maleza aquel fino gato negro con brillantes ojos verdes… Bastet, la divinidad que se aparecía una vez cada cierta cantidad de años a las Wiccas oscuras. Remembró cuando entró al círculo de protección, cambiando su apariencia a la del gatito atigrado naranja que tenía en frente, cuyos ojos ámbar la miraban fijamente tras acabar de comer, como si supiera que pensaba en él.

-Sí, tenía doce años.

-No creí que el gato fuera tan grande… de edad, es decir. Se ve bastante bien.

El gato Odín maulló una sola vez. Seguido, se fue andando con rapidez hacia la cama de su dueña, mullida y llena de cojines de diversos colores, donde se hizo un ovillo y se tomó su tiempo para comenzar a dormir con el descaro propio de su especie. Lina se quedó en el mismo lugar un momento más, recordando ese instante, cuando había sido inocentemente feliz al inicio, y tan devastada al final de todo. Hubo un denso silencio entonces, uno donde, por un instante, pensó que no podría evitar sollozar tras caerle tan abruptamente sus memorias, sintiendo al mismo tiempo culpa por anhelar aquella _oscuridad_ que…

-Puedo verla. Tu nostalgia.

Se asustó bastante al escuchar aquella voz masculina, haciéndola levantar la mirada de forma abrupta mientras su cabeza le hacía ver que ese silencio no era algo mental en ella, sino completamente físico; Carol estaba sentada en su escritorio, su cabeza había caído al frente y sus ojos estaban cerrados como si abruptamente se hubiera quedado profundamente dormida. A su lado se encontraba de pie el Sabio Maestro, como una especie de espanto, mirándose sumamente humano: llevaba el cabello ondulado pulcramente peinado, haciéndolo ver un tanto más oscuro de lo que realmente era, camisa verde oscuro de manga larga, pantalón de vestir gris opaco. Sus ojos ya no destellaban en ese intenso azul claro distintivo de los Sabios, ahora eran de un vistoso verde.

-Maestro. -Retrocedió un paso, intimidada. Ya no tenía la capacidad para percibir su cercanía siquiera.

-Hola, Selina. -Saludó el eterno joven con un tono de voz bastante suave, mientras pasaba los dedos por el rojo cabello ondulado de la periodista. -Te ves mucho mejor que antes, eso me gusta bastante.

La enfermera miró de reojo por la ventana tras ella, entre el pesado cortinaje gris. Aun estaba el sol del atardecer destellando entre los edificios.

-Sigues siendo humano. -Dijo, un poco tensa.

-Algo así, hay una explicación para lo que ocurre, pero primero… estoy aquí como lo prometí. -Dejó de contemplar un momento a Carol, para luego mirar a la morena. -Pero te ves sorprendida de verme.

-Bueno, has entrado de improvisto.

-Ya nada protege este lugar.

-No es excusa para que entres en cualquier…

Ya no estaba parado en frente de ella, como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire, alterándola en una fracción de segundo; antes de poder siquiera girar la cabeza para buscarle, pudo percibir una respiración templada sobre su hombro derecho, sorprendiéndola considerablemente. Quiso reclamarle entonces, tratando de usar aquella autoridad que tenía como Wicca, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Era como si estuviese atrapada bajo un hechizo. ¿Cómo?

-Aprendí bastante de lo ventajosa que es mi posición en estos momentos, no cuento con la mayoría de mis anteriores habilidades, pero puedo darte ese regalo que tanto te había prometido.

"¿Pretendes hacerme daño?"

-Todo lo contrario, Selina. -Sus templados dedos pálidos apartaron el largo cabello negro de la chica, descubriendo la parte derecha de su cuello. -Aprendí a regresarte lo perdido, aunque… tiene un precio. No es tan alto como puedes llegar a creer, pero para mí resulta relevante. ¿Qué dices?

"No me has dicho el precio."

-Unas gotas de tu sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bastet interrumpió su sueño en ese momento, echada sobre el alfombrado suelo de la habitación, llamando la atención de las estudiosas gemelas; la gata se incorporó, comenzando a andar hacia el ventanal, por el cual se notaba el atardecer entre las cortinas claras, tomando asiento mientras fijaba sus ojos verdes hacia el mismo ocaso. Tenía una extraña sensación dentro de ella, una especie de ansiedad que creía gradual y lentamente.

-¿Pasa algo? -Cuestionó entonces Sharon con suavidad, levantando la mirada del voluminoso libro que leía.

Karla, sentada en su cama, tan solo se había limitado a fruncir el ceño, visiblemente incómoda.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Selina tuvo un intenso escalofrío al escucharlo. Algo en su interior detonó como un atisbo de esperanza, sorprendiéndola considerablemente… ¿su cuerpo y mente estaban aceptándolo sin más? De pronto, los oscuros ojos de la enfermera bajaron para mirar que su gato pelirrojo, Odín, se encontraba misteriosamente sentado frente a ella. Su mirada dorada estaba en ella, fija, como si también estuviese esperando su respuesta.

"Eso… ¿no me convertiría en tu esclava de sangre?"

-Es lo relevante. Serías la segunda persona a la que le obsequiaría una parte de mí. -Acercó los labios a su oído para así susurrarle con voz grave. -Es una unión muy íntima, intensa, podrías percibir mi cercanía, así como yo la tuya, tus emociones, tus pensamientos, todo lo que me permitieras. Pero de esta manera también volverás a escuchar los espíritus que te rodean, podrías tener de nueva cuenta tu capacidad para percibir… estoy completamente dispuesto a hacerlo, por ti.

"Sí."

La respuesta escapó a su mente, incontrolada, intensa, extrañamente impulsiva. Fue ese el momento en el que recibió una mordida, algo opuesto a la elegancia que siempre le mostraba, haciéndola soltar un agudo gemido; el dolor causado por aquella acción, que pareció atravesarla hasta el corazón, duró tan solo una fracción de segundo, para luego dejarla en un extraño letargo que nubló su mirada. Sintió que la alzaban en brazos y la depositaban en su cama con delicadeza, pero para ella era como estar sumergida en un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

-En un momento todo comenzará a ser más nítido. -Escuchó la voz grave de Maestro. -Ese velo que se formó cuando perdiste tu oscuridad se desvanecerá. Probarás el fruto prohibido de la sabiduría, y te darás cuenta de nueva cuenta de tu nítida realidad.

No era capaz de formular un pensamiento coherente, pero fue notorio un sabor extraño dentro de su boca, cálido, metálico. Sangre. Gotas habían caído sobre su lengua, corriendo lentamente hacia su garganta, notando cómo entraban en su cuerpo… sacudiéndola, alzándola, haciendo que sus sentidos se agudizaran de forma intensa como si saliera de una especie de traje hermético. El mundo fue mucho más nítido, colorido.

Y la vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bastet se puso frenética, comenzando a maullar con desesperación, intentando escapar por el enorme ventanal cerrado; Sharon intentó tomar a la gata, nerviosa de pronto al verla como una bestia descontrolada, recibiendo en respuesta unos profundos aruñazos en la mano que pronto comenzaron a sangrar de forma copiosa. En ese instante, Karla se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada para abrir el ventanal con impetuosidad, dejando así que el animal escapara hacia el jardín central de la casa común, ante la indignada mirada de su hermana.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -Cuestionó la herida, intentando detener el sangrado con su blusa clara.

-Las Wiccas tenemos muchas puertas para abrir a elección. -Habló, consciente de que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin mirar a su gemela. -Pero algo que no podemos hacer es cambiar los senderos de la vida misma. No podemos obligar a nadie, ni siquiera Él quiere cambiar el libre albedrío, lo único que hacemos es convencer, manipular. -Sonrió de medio labio, quizá algo siniestra. -Éste no es tu destino, Sharon. -Miró entonces a su hermana, a la sangre que corría desde su mano hasta el suelo, incontrolada. -Todo está regresando a su lugar, y ustedes volverán a ser prisioneras de su especie.

Sharon intentó incorporarse, pero se sintió demasiado débil sin motivo; había un extraño silencio, uno que la llenó de inexplicable temor… y su hermana lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bastet. -Pronunció Lina, cuando todo fue nítido.

-¿Qué cosa? -Cuestionó Maestro, también sentado en ésta, con un pañuelo de color claro sobre su dedo índice.

La enfermera tomó asiento sobre la cama, mirando de pronto a todos lados, intranquila. Su gato pelirrojo estaba echado en el suelo, al lado de la cama, como si fuera ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido momentos antes; tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, pudo percibir entre el silencio susurros sutiles alrededor de ella, ilegibles, pero constantes. Demasiado impresionada, se apresuró a tomar la mano de Maestro, aquella que llevaba el pañuelo levemente manchado de sangre, temblorosa… y fue perceptible para ella una excitación muy humana, así como una sobrenatural celeridad, una mezcla extraña como si fuese dos entidades distintas en un mismo cuerpo. La abandonó entonces al aire, haciéndola dibujar una leve sonrisa involuntaria.

-Nunca te di permiso. -Dijo él, aunque no se notaba molesto.

-Lo siento. -Contestó de forma inmediata. -Yo… estaba…

-Sí.

-No soy un… Sabio, ¿cierto?

-Para eso tendrías que morir primero. No, solamente te regresé un poco de la oscuridad que perdiste.

-¿Un poco solamente?

-Te hubiera matado realmente si lo hacía de una vez. -La tomó del mentón, alzándole sutilmente el rostro. -Habrá unas tantas sesiones más antes de que puedas regresar a tu antigua oscuridad. Mientras tanto, puedes degustar como vuelve a ti lentamente lo que es natural, y aprendes la verdadera importancia que tiene para los Sabios este tipo de lazo.

El sonido genérico de su teléfono celular sonando. Lina lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, notando en la pantalla el nombre de Logan… antes de que pudiese pensar en contestar o hacer alguna otra acción, su cuerpo se congeló nuevamente, volviendo su mirada hacia el Sabio delante de ella. Los ojos de Maestro habían cambiado a ese intenso azul distintivo.

-Nuestro querido cazador solamente será un problema para nosotros, ya que sigue su propio sendero de lo que él considera como el bien, y tu oscuridad no está dentro de ese concepto.

-No comprendo. -Pudo hablar con claridad en esta ocasión.

-A Logan no le conviene tu oscuridad, ya que no puede usar con libertad a Rafael sin hacerte daño ahora que se encuentra tan latente en él.

-Pero él me conoció cuando…

-¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste que sucedió la primera vez que Rafael apareció ante ti? Casi te mata, ¿no es así? Lo defiendes aun con todo lo que él te ha hecho en el tiempo que le conoces, pero tú y yo sabemos que estás simplemente seducida por su cualidad Militante, ya no eres capaz de negarte, ni de separarte de él cuando está presente.

El teléfono dejó de sonar. Las palabras de Maestro parecían una especie de receloso reclamo, aunque el tono de voz que había utilizado para hablarle era más bien conciliador y suave; tenía que admitir que tenía razón, ahora que era "normal" era incapaz de quitar los ojos de Logan, cada vez que estaba en su presencia se quedaba extasiada al grado de obedecer al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, como si su usual reniego quedara guardado en su interior, su carácter mismo parecía estar diezmado… ¿era su oscuridad la que la hacía ser imparcial con Logan? ¿Rafael era consciente de ello? ¿Había escapado alguna vez de su ebriedad tras aquella noche en el antro? Hubo temor dentro de ella, la sensación de ya no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones y sus pensamientos, como si fuese prisionera de una hermosa ilusión.

-Puede ser. -Acabó admitiendo, notándose su pesar en el quebrado tono de voz.

-Lamento que duela, Selina. -Le soltó el rostro en una leve caricia. -Pero era necesario para que regresaras a lo que realmente eres. Ahora, no podrás hablar con Logan de esto.

Se quedó tensa al escuchar aquella orden. Para su cabeza fue un hecho que no debía hablar con él sobre lo sucedido, de las repercusiones graves que podían ocurrir, de lo destrozado que podía quedar físicamente Maestro ahora que era, al menos, parcialmente humano; sin embargo, en ella había una voz tenue, susurrante entre toda aquella idea tan dominante, que le gritaba que no era más que un hechizo, aquel sello de sangre nacido por haber probado su sangre, y un poco de la anhelada oscuridad. Podía vivir con ello, con tal de que…

-No tiene por qué saber de mi presencia. -Continuó hablando Maestro. -Tampoco lo que estamos haciendo, ni el hecho de que ahora me perteneces.

-No te pertenezco. -Contestó ella de forma automática, clara, nítida.

Selina se extrañó por aquella respuesta que ella misma había dado, mientras él comenzaba a reír. Fue extraño, ya que jamás había escuchado que lo hiciera antes.

-Estás aquí, de nuevo. Eso me agrada.

-Tengo miedo. -Acabó confesando en un leve susurro.

-¿De qué? ¿De mí? ¿Temes de mí?

-Sé que haces esto por conveniencia. -Su voz se tornó más grave, un tanto más dominante. -Para tener una Wicca oscura bajo tu orden.

-¿Eso es lo que susurran tus espíritus?

-No. Es una conclusión a la que yo sola he llegado.

El gato pelirrojo subió de un salto a la cama, asustándola al grado de hacerla dar un pequeño grito; el bicho se limitó a marcar a ambos pegándoles su cuerpo, llenando de paso de pelitos la camisa del Sabio, para luego acomodarse en el mismo colchón observándolos fijamente. Maestro no pareció molestarle tal acción.

-¿Quieres saber la razón real? -Extendió su mano hacia ella. -Adelante, percíbelo por ti misma, ya que estoy seguro de que no lo creerías si te lo digo directamente.

Dudó unos momentos, de pronto recordando lo que había percibido momentos antes cuando lo tocó sin permiso; tomó su mano cuidadosamente, aquella que él le había extendido, notando su temperatura templada y la sensación aterciopelada de su pie. Percibió entonces su celeridad, pero también esa ansiedad distintiva que permanecía intacta desde la primera vez que él se lo dijo. Tan genuina, intensa… ¿por qué sentía eso por ella? ¿Era la forma en que demostraba amor un Sabio? Amor. Se sintió mareada, turbia, y una extraña repulsión por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Necesito estar sola. -Exigió con firmeza.

-Lo que tú desees.

Sintió el roce de sus dedos por sobre su mejilla, entre su largo cabello negro, al momento de retirarse de su habitación, apenas incomodando al gato. Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bastet había corrido durante un largo rato a través de la ciudad, movida más que nada de manera instintiva, esquivando pies humanos, vehículos, animales que intentaban darle caza; llegó al inicio del bosque, donde convirtió su carrera en pasos calmos que, de momento, no pudo explicar. Fue entonces que, entre la oscuridad de la noche, comprendió con quién había huido,

"Bastet. Helios. Estás muy lejos de los tuyos."

Entre la maleza alta pudo distinguir la figura de un lobo platinado, acechándola, los brillantes ojos grises puestos en ella, dispuesto a atacarla en cualquier descuido o error. Cansada, tomó asiento sobre el frío suelo de tierra, comenzando a lamer su pata izquierda como si se tratara de un felino común.

"Déjate de dramas, Selene."

"No es un drama." La prominente loba apareció delante de ella, siendo mucho más nítida a pesar de la luna menguante. "¿Qué haces tan lejos de tus bien amados humanos? Tan lejos de tu enlace."

"De hecho, tengo un problema con mi enlace, algo que jamás había sucedido. Sospecho que fue a causa de aquella artimaña de Rafael. ¿Tu enlace ha vuelto a la normalidad?"

"Duró muda durante cuatro días, después volvió a la normalidad, para pesar del Militante."

"Sharon debía ser mi enlace tras la falta de Selina, pero esta tarde pasó algo extraño. Ella me ha llamado de nuevo tal como la primera vez, pero es imposible, fue un susurro… ¿por qué, si soy un ente de luz, Sharon como Wicca de luz no es estable ni puede escucharme? ¿Por qué Selina me llama a pesar de ya no tener su oscuridad?"

"Equidad, me temo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El exceso siempre es malo, incluso el exceso de bien en el ámbito físico es perjudicial. Nosotros como seres de luz permanecemos en la oscuridad para evitar que crezca, los Militantes viven como humanos para aprender a guiarlos tal como Él lo hizo. Recuerda el guiarte por tu instinto, las respuestas llegarán a ti en la…"

-¿Luna? ¿Luna? ¡Luna! ¡No estás siendo muy amable!

Aquella poderosa voz interrumpió su conversación. La loba pareció resoplar por la interrupción, pero la gata ni siquiera se inmutó con la cercanía de aquella fémina con apariencia humana.

"Te topaste con él, ¿cierto?"

"Si. He ardido en rabia, sigue siento el mismo cínico y orgulloso de siempre, como si lo que hiciera fuera una gracia…"

"Como entidad física, te escuchas ansiosa."

"No intentes compararme con un humano, con todo su cúmulo de emociones dispersas…"

-¿En serio? ¿Un gato? ¿Me dejaste atrás por un gato? Te imaginaba un poco más racional.

Ambos animales contemplaron con extraña solemnidad a la hermosa morena que había aparecido entre la maleza, ligeramente agitada por la carrera, los rizos oscuros cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, para luego mirarse con atención nuevamente.

"Jamás dije eso. Pero creo que ambas necesitamos meditar con mayor atención." El gato había entrecerrado los ojos verdes. "Algo está realmente mal, puedo sentirlo."

"Ve con ella. Encontrarás tu respuesta con la Wicca, estoy segura."

La gata se incorporó en ese momento, para luego comenzar a correr entre la maleza. Teresa debió verse sumamente confusa con lo que había presenciado, pero no era así. Había aprendido a entender que siempre había un motivo para el todo.

-¿Estabas hablando con un gato?

"Ella es una entidad parecida a lo que soy. Una entidad guardiana."

Los ojos grises de Teresa se dirigieron hacia el sonido del animal que se alejaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Fuiste a trabajar?

-No. Estaba distraída al teléfono. -Su mano temblaba. De fondo, alcanzó a escuchar a Carol entrar en el baño, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. -¿Cómo está todo en la ciudad Norte?

-Aburrido. Mañana en la mañana ya estaré de vuelta en la ciudad. ¿Qué tal tu servicio? ¿Podemos festejar cuando termine?

-Te encerraré en mi departamento todo el día. -Se escuchó que exhalaba. -¿Estás bien? Te escuchas cansada.

Abrió los labios. Las palabras, la idea en sí había escapado de su boca… ¿así se sentía estar bajo un hechizo?

-Creo que voy a enfermar. -Contestó finalmente, aunque aun sentía ese extraño nudo en la garganta. -Comienza a hacer frío.

-¿Estás segura?

-No, tendría que ir a consulta.

-Si es el caso, entonces descansa y mañana iré por ti para llevarte al médico.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Quiero, y lo haré. Deseo verte.

-También… también quiero verte.

-En ese caso te veo mañana. Duerme bien, Lina.

-Te veo mañana.

El gato la miraba fijamente entre la penumbra de su habitación, inocente, como cualquier mascota; ella atinó a acariciar su cabeza, obteniendo su ronroneo usual. Había susurros en su cabeza, los espíritus a los que ya no escuchaba desde hacía un tiempo; no podía comprenderlos, pero le causaban bastante gusto tan solo el percibirlos, eran como caricias a su alma. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que los enormes ojos amarillos del gato estaban siguiendo algo alrededor de la habitación, algo que ella no podía ver pero si _escuchar_. Odín era capaz de ver aquellos espíritus que le susurraban. ¿Qué quería decir todo eso?

-Puedes verlos, ¿cierto? -Susurró con voz ronca.

Odín maulló, como si contestara a su pregunta, para luego acurrucarse en su regazo.


	2. Los Diarios de Selina Monroy: Inicio

**Los diarios de Selina Monroy**

 _ **El primer día de vivir entre sombras.**_

¿Por qué lo hago? Es bastante simple de explicar, pero difícil de comprender: soy prisionera de mi cuerpo.

Estoy sentada en el escritorio más refinado que jamás haya visto, en una amplia habitación que podría ser la envidia de una princesa colonial, entre velos, cortinas, cojines, colores claros en pastel sobre la amplia y mullida cama; pero, por más hermosa que sea la jaula, no por ello deja de ser una prisión. ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? No soy una esplendorosa ave con bellos colores o magnífico canto.

Es la oscuridad lo que me mantiene presa, esa que yo misma albergué y anhelé a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto.

Su nombre aun no lo sé, se hace llamar "Armand" con los humanos, por una novela de vampiros que leyó en algún momento de su larga vida, pero es denominado Maestro por los de su misma especie ya que tiene una destreza con la literatura antigua. Hablo de mi captor, mi muy hermoso y siniestro captor. No me dejó hablar con Logan ni con nadie más acerca de mi situación, de cómo su primera mordida, las gotas de su sangre, me hicieron su prisionera; pero al menos puedo escribir todo lo que me sucede en el trayecto. Siento que Logan, o algún Militante, sería capaz de encontrar una solución para esto. Incluso a mi cabeza llegaba la imagen de aquella Lican, Teresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi captura comenzó desde el momento que probé la sangre de Maestro, y comencé a anhelarla como un adicto cualquiera que hacía hasta lo inverosímil por conseguir la sustancia que le acrecentaba el placer; Logan, perceptivo, me había exigido que me quedara con él en su departamento, para atrapar a aquel que se atrevía a hacerme daño y del que desconocía su identidad.

Pero mentiría si dijera que me alegraba la idea.

Odiaba ser psíquica. Odiaba que aquella mujer me hubiese arrebatado mi poder, mi oscuridad, mi esencia como Wicca y todavía me hablara como si ella fuese una santa, siendo que había ayudado a su hermana a barrer el suelo con mis amigos espíritus, con aquellos cercanos a Logan, con la vida misma. Me había quedado con ese rencor oculto tan profundo en mi interior que ni siquiera mi querido cazador era capaz de encontrarlo con su toque.

Supe desde esa mañana que Maestro volvería por mí. Era muy latente después de su segunda mordida, de probar nuevamente su adictiva sangre, y eso me llenaba de un terror alternado con culpable ansiedad, mientras contemplaba a Logan vestirse delante de mí. Logan. Ese hombre que de pronto me miró y decidió que yo le gustaba… no me quejo, verlo es como una especie de deleite prohibido en el que preferí enfocarme en vez de esa ansiedad, tentador a pesar de su facha descuidada, de sus cabellos rubios siempre alborotados, de sus ojos azules muy profundos y opacos, sus finos labios…

-¿Piensas algo bueno de mí al menos?

Me sorprendió mirándolo fijamente, sí. No podía evitarlo, todos los Militantes (y ex Militantes como él) tenían ese atractivo que era imposible pasar por alto; sin embargo, pude percibir, tras mis encuentros con Maestro, que esa fascinación que sentía por él había disminuido al grado de ser algo más contemplativo que de devoción.

-No. Jamás pienso algo bueno de ti.

-No sé si eso es algo tenebroso o sumamente deseable.

Tan pronto se vistió me obsequió un beso de despedida, sin tener la intención de averiguar si pasaba algo conmigo en ese tacto, para luego tomar su caos que él decía llamar su trabajo de camino hacia la puerta.

-Cualquier cosa, llámame. Escaparé de donde esté sin dudarlo. No salgas sola, e intenta no abrir la puerta.

-No tengo doce, ¿sabes?

-Sé que no. Estoy preocupado, es todo.

-Lo sé. -Sentí esa empatía automática que me provocaba su carácter. -Ya vete, ¿sí?

-Te veo después, Lina.

"Te amo." No nos lo dijimos nuevamente desde esa noche, cuando estaba ebria y enojada con todos, era como si fuera un hecho tan factible que no era necesario que lo habláramos; además, a final de cuentas, ¿qué éramos él y yo? ¿novios? ¿amantes? No quería disgustarme en ese momento, aunque sí era liberador tener pensamientos que no eran de veneración hacia Logan.

"Ya no eres capaz de negarte, ni de separarte de él". Eso me había dicho Maestro. Cada segundo que pasaba me convencía de que sus palabras eran verdad.

Estuve apenas media hora con mis pensamientos, enojándome un poco con la situación, cuando me vi invadida por la ansiedad sofocante, tal como la noche anterior; podía percibir el gusto a sangre en mi boca como si fuese una especie de fantasma, y el calor comenzó a emanar desde mi pecho para comenzar a sofocarme, agitándome el aliento… de manera inmediata me puse a hacer otras cosas intentando distraer mi cabeza, como acomodar el caos que Logan dejaba a su paso, lavar platos, doblar la ropa sobre la amplia cama.

" _Si está escrito en las estrellas…"_

Era el susurro de los espíritus, más audible ahora que tenía en mí un tanto más de la oscuridad en mi interior, pero aun eran frases ilegibles para mí, sin mucho significado, como mensajes cortados por la interferencia; tomé asiento sobre el suelo alfombrado de la sala, frente al enorme ventanal del cuarto piso, contemplando la luz de la mañana delineando los edificios circundantes, sobre mis pies descalzos. Traté de concentrarme tal como en las ocasiones que meditaba, cerrando los ojos y entregándome a mis sentidos, para así poder escuchar las voces con mayor atención.

"… _entonces puede ser leído…"_

Y estaba de nueva cuenta la ansiedad por probar su sangre. Intensa, sacudidora. Desesperante.

" _Su sangre es la respuesta."_

No supe si esa última frase, dicha con voz clara y fuerte, había sido un pensamiento mío o un susurro de ellos. Sin embargo, me sacudió con tal intensidad que mi impulso inmediato fue el de tomar mi teléfono celular, temblando por la misma prisa, buscando el nombre del Sabio que me había ayudado.

O maldecido.

Dudé, sí. Tenía una lucha en mi interior acerca de lo que era correcto y mi propio deseo desbordado, mucho más ruidoso y latente que antes de ver a Maestro. ¿Quería verlo o solamente quería probar nuevamente su sangre? Algo enfadada, opté por llamarlo, algo que jamás habría hecho estando en mi sano juicio.

Dos, tres, cinco timbres. La contestadora automática.

Claro, en algún momento debía dormir, ¿no? Era medio humano a final de cuentas, o eso fue lo que entendí de los espíritus, que no cesaban de gritarme palabras inconexas, entre tonos distintos, haciéndome sentir una completa esquizofrénica. Debía aprender a callarlos nuevamente, esta vez sin ayuda de Logan.

-De nuevo estoy en un punto sin retorno. -Dije, para ellos, para mí misma.

"… _Tiene la respuesta."_

" _¿A qué temes?"_

"… _No va a cambiar, el libre albedrío…"_

Palabras inconclusas nuevamente. Apenas tuve tiempo de frustrarme cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo toda esa marejada de frases, haciendo que mi corazón se sobresaltara terriblemente y el sofoco se ampliara hasta ser perceptible en mi rostro. Era Maestro. Me dispuse a hostigarlo a palabras, pero cuando le di al botón de contestar de un fuerte dedazo me encontré muda, olvidando mi rencor y sustituyéndose con un nerviosismo incontrolado.

-¿Tanto así es tu deseo por sangre, Selina? -Me contestó con voz suave, como si lo hubiera sacado del sueño. -Jamás lo habría esperado de ti.

-N-no. -Balbuceé como una estúpida.

-¿No sientes pena por Logan?

-Basta. -Susurré. Supliqué. Era humillante, pero no podía colgar el teléfono tras haber escuchado su voz.

-Perdona. Lo último que quiero es tu sufrimiento.

-No sé por qué te llamé.

-Yo sí lo sé, en cierta forma me gusta, y por otro lado me desagrada porque sé que te causa pesar. Puedo verte, si eso te causa más alivio, pero debo advertirte de las consecuencias de hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Así funcionan los sellos de sangre. Si lo deseo, podría tenerte aquí, como una mascota, incapaz de actuar por ti misma, atrapada en una cárcel mental tal como hacen los demás Sabios con sus pobres esclavos. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que yo quiero de ti. Te deseo conmigo por ti misma, no porque yo quiera controlarte, a diferencia de Logan que te seduce con su apariencia Militante, benéfica y supuestamente ideal, ya que sabe que podrías escapártele con facilidad.

-¿Por qué piensas que iría contigo por mi propio pie?

-No lo pienso. Hagamos una prueba, ¿te parece?

Quise colgar. No pude.

-Tienes ya la oscuridad en tu interior, la suficiente para comenzar, pero no la que tenías antes, cuando podías controlar la lluvia y charlar con los espíritus, con Bastet. Eres libre de hacer lo que desees, excepto hablar de mí y nuestro trato más que conmigo.

-Bien.

-Pero, si decides buscarme y verme, serás prisionera de mi sangre y mi voluntad.

Me quedé helada al escucharlo. Algo en mi interior detonó en un mudo quejido, dejando esparcir una extraña nostalgia que me humedeció los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Me dolía la idea de no volver a verlo? No era la ansiedad de sangre, sino Maestro en sí.

-¿Dolió?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te ha dolido?

-¿Cómo sé que no es parte de tu sello de sangre?

-Te dejé libre hace un momento, recuerda. No tengo mayor control sobre ti. -Había resoplado, pero no era de angustia. -Entonces te ha dolido. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho.

No pude evitar sollozar; me sentía atrapada en un sucio juego, peor aun que cuando el chico de ingeniería me engañó en la escuela, peor que la indecisión de Logan al inicio de todo. Mis emociones eran muy confusas, no podía distinguir qué había sido verdadero después de lo sucedido en la mansión Mainframe… ¿realmente amaba a Logan o era una ilusión causada por su apariencia? No nos lo habíamos repetido desde entonces. ¿Y Maestro? Había estado conmigo en mi pesar, mi nostalgia, escuchándome horas hablar del dolor que sentía. ¿Me había enamorado de él en cierta manera y no lo sabía por estar bajo el encanto de Logan?

-¿Estás llorando, Selina?

Había olvidado que tenía el teléfono al oído. Vi que no tenía necesidad de contestarle, y que podía colgar el teléfono a placer. Lo hice. Una daga se clavó en mi pecho en ese instante… ya no podría ver a Maestro jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando decidí escapar del departamento de Logan; huía, o eso creí en ese momento, queriendo despejar mi cabeza de esa tristeza que me había acarreado la "libertad" que Maestro me había otorgado. Era como si hubiese terminado con un novio o algo parecido. Lo peor de todo es que la emoción era completamente genuina.

Acabé en un parque de altos árboles frondosos a unas cuantas cuadras de los edificios departamentales, sentada en una de esas incómodas bancas con el sol de la tarde dándome de frente; me importaba poco el bullicio de los escolares que iban a los juegos para pasar el rato, de los adolescentes escandalosos con risas estridentes, la luz odiosa fulminándome. Estaba con la vista baja, observando la pantalla de mi teléfono celular, los mensajes que había intercambiado con Maestro desde el día en que me trajo desde ciudad Central.

"¿Por qué me está pasando esto?", había escrito en el área de texto, pero no le pude dar al botón de enviar aún. Hacerlo significaba para mi el aceptar que Maestro significaba mucho más para mi de lo que quería creer. Terminé considerando el tirar mi teléfono a la basura, decirle a Logan y Carol que se me había descompuesto o roto por accidente y así cambiarlo, para ya no pensar en ello. Estaba en la mitad de mi proceso cuando el teléfono sonó en un mensaje, acelerándome de nueva cuenta el corazón al grado de hacerme soltar un sollozo… ¿es que no pretendía mi organismo calmarse de una vez por todas? ¿Confabulaba para matarme también?

"¿Has dejado de llorar?"

Comencé a jadear de puro nerviosismo, temblar de manera incontrolada… ¿por qué lo hacía? De nueva cuenta, dispuesta a enfrentar todo esto de una vez por todas, le marqué, pero acabé retractándome poco después tal como la primera vez.

-Selina, no…

-Cállate. -Le dije de manera imperativa, luchando por que mi voz sonara clara. Noté su consecuente silencio. -¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? Estaba feliz, ¿sabes? Hasta que hiciste esto, y todo se salió de control.

-¿Eras feliz de verdad?

-No quiero tus jugarretas. -Y se me quebró la voz finalmente.

-Veo tu manera de sobrellevar la verdad, y me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-Te saqué de ese hipnotismo, como el filósofo que escapó de la caverna en el mito de Platón. La verdad te dolió demasiado, y me siento culpable por haberte hecho sufrir de esta manera.

Hubo una extraña calma en mi interior tras escucharlo, y me sentencié a consciencia.

-Perdona por actuar de esta manera. -Acabé respondiendo, aun con la voz quebrada. -Jamás había estado en una situación parecida, y lidiando con alguien que dice cosas imposibles.

-Improbables, nada es imposible. ¿Te causo problemas?

-Sin duda, pero… si te soy honesta… -Se me cerró un poco la garganta, sabiendo lo que debía admitir. -Me has hecho sentir… importante.

-Te ves maravillosa con ese vestido azul.

Me levanté de la banca como si de pronto ésta se hubiese prendido fuego, sintiendo el estómago hormiguear de nerviosismo… ¿estaba aquí? ¿Mirándome? Tarde entendí lo que pasaba. Estaba parado a dos o tres metros de mi en el camino que delimitaba el perímetro del parque, con el teléfono sobre el oído izquierdo; vi su abrigo negro largo hasta las rodillas cubiertas por un pantalón terracota, sus manos blancas, su fino rostro perpetuamente joven. Sus ojos verdes.

-Maestro.

-Me encontraste.

Colgué el teléfono, comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de sentirme enojada o algo parecido.

-Me has engañado. -Susurré, derrotada.

-No te engañé, Selina, solamente quise darte gusto. -Se había quedado de pie frente a mí, tan cerca que comenzó a serme incómodo. -Cuando te di a entender que estaba cerca de tú, tu reacción fue la de buscarme en vez de huir.

Sentí como si una descarga eléctrica me hubiera sacudido, acalorándome completamente, deseando haberme podido quitar el suéter holgado que llevaba puesto; quise reclamarle en ese momento, enojarme con él por la manera tan ruin de engañarme, culparlo de todas las cosas que me habían sucedido… pero no pude moverme. No podía sentir molestia, tristeza, ni nada parecido, era como si estuviese atrapada en mí misma.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? -Hablé con voz grave, baja.

-Ahora me perteneces completamente. -Miré su sonrisa maliciosa. -Recuerda mis palabras, solamente ocurriría si me encontrabas. Ahora, creo que es hora de marcharnos.

No tuve oportunidad de reclamo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a caminar en el momento que Maestro se dio media vuelta, siguiéndolo por el parque hacia un destino desconocido, llenándome de un terror interno que me fue imposible de expresar.

Lo siento, Logan.

Veo los mensajes de mi cazador en el celular, sus llamadas sonando de forma incesante. Lo único que pude contestarle por ese medio, antes de que Maestro pudiese notarlo, fue una sola palabra.

Ayúdame.

Me siento completamente vulnerable, y todo ha sido mi culpa.


	3. La vivienda de un Sabio

_**La vivienda de un Sabio.**_

No me sentía agotada a pesar de la hora.

Maestro me había llevado en taxi hasta un punto que parecía mucho más lejano de lo que era, debido a mi propia incertidumbre y al denso silencio que nos acompañó en esa hora de viaje, donde vi el sol ocultándose tras el firmamento; pude ver gente que andaba por las banquetas, invisibles al mundo sobrenatural en el que estaba envuelta, automóviles con pasajeros estresados, edificios lúgubres y sombríos, tiendas departamentales, casas idénticas y estrechas de fraccionamiento… de pronto, la visión de urbe acabó para dar paso a los altos árboles característicos del bosque, ese tramo que aun no había sido tocado por la ciudad. ¿Íbamos a Ciudad Central? ¿A la mansión…?

-No. -Maestro interrumpió el silencio. -No podemos ir allí tras lo sucedido hace un mes.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Cuestioné. Mi voz sonó como un monótono susurro.

-A donde vivo, donde me oculto. No todo el tiempo tengo que estar tras Antiguo.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado, siempre lo imaginé bastante autodidacta por la manera en que se expresaba, las decisiones que tomaba.

-¿Es por tu condición?

Hubo otro silencio. El vehículo había girado por un camino de pavimento entre los altos árboles, mostrando una especie de coto bastante elegante, con acaso diez casas pintadas en colores claros o pastel, rodeadas de flores y arbustos estéticamente cortados, así como altos cercos de herrería negra. El taxi se detuvo en frente de una de esas ostentosas casas, y mi teléfono celular había comenzado a sonar, por doceava vez quizá en el trayecto.

-Baja. -Me ordenó con voz suave. -Creo que es hora de presentarme.

No supe en ese momento a qué se refería exactamente; cuando bajé del vehículo, como respuesta involuntaria a su orden, lo vi parado frente a mí con la mano extendida. Quería mi teléfono. Eso me llenó de terror, iba a quitarme lo único que me mantenía comunicada con el exterior, con mi madre, con Carol. Con Logan. Ese terror me hizo renuente, y mi mano tembló en el esfuerzo por resistirme a entregárselo.

-Dame el teléfono, Selina. -Su voz tenía ese mismo suave tono. -Voy a entregártelo de vuelta, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Se lo di. Maestro era un completo enigma para mí. Contestó entonces a la tercera llamada de mi teléfono tras bajar, sabiendo yo quien era el insistente.

-Cazador, eres un pésimo perdedor. -Habló. Solemne, mientras andaba hacia aquella casa, cuyo cerco frontal estaba abierto. -Caminas seguro de ti mismo, pero al final eres un completo humano. Nada malo, puedo asegurártelo, no me sirve de nada debilitada o muerta… prometo que cuidaré bien de ella, ya tendrás noticias. Adiós, Logan.

Las puertas de madera y vidrio polarizado se abrieron cuando Maestro se acercó lo suficiente; era una hermosa casa de dos pisos con acabados de madera negra y amplios ventanales cubiertos con aterciopeladas cortinas opacas, la escalera para subir estaba en el centro, curveada y hermosa. Me sentí fuera de este mundo, como atrapada en un sueño extraño. Maestro me entregó el teléfono entonces, y lo guardé con rapidez en el holgado suéter que llevaba puesto sobre el azulado vestido, como si de esa manera él no fuera a quitármelo de nuevo.

-No puedes contestarle a Logan. -Me dijo. -Fuera de allí puedes llamar a quien desees, sin revelar dónde te encuentras ahora.

-¿Qué debo decir entonces? -Sumisa. ¿No era lo mismo que estar con Logan?

-Usa tu imaginación.

Me quedé helada, frustrada con esa contestación. Estar bajo ese sello de sangre era peor que estar fascinada, porque era completamente consciente de ello. Así como lo era de que Maestro no estaba siendo completamente sincero conmigo.

-Al fin llegas.

Era un tono bastante dulce, como si el idioma que hablaba no fuese su nativo; a nuestro lado derecho se encontraba parado un hombre muy alto, justo en un precioso arco que separa el recibidor de lo que parecía una elegante sala de terciopelo púrpura. Su piel era excesivamente pálida, tenía los distintivos ojos azules muy claros, y el largo cabello negro atado en una coleta baja. Su atuendo parecía de otra época, contrastando completamente con Maestro, además de verse un tanto más adulto que él.

-Sentimental. -Contestó Maestro. -No es normal que retes a la luz del atardecer.

-Tú tampoco.

Sentí la mirada del Sabio sobre mí, incomodándome considerablemente, para luego seguir hablando.

-No pensé que fueses a tomar otro hijo de sangre, Maestro. Aunque pensé que no tenías predilección por las mujeres.

-No la tengo, y no lo he hecho. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Estaba mareada, nauseabunda, excesivamente débil. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando? No estaba mintiendo, pude percibirlo con suma facilidad. ¿Me había engañado con sus palabras amables? ¿Así funcionaban los Sabios?

-Has faltado tres semanas al teatro, Antiguo está preocupado por ello.

-Él mismo ha faltado tras lo ocurrido en la mansión, no puede exigir que todo vaya como si nada tras perder a Príncipe.

-Es importante hacerlo, para que haya estabilidad.

-Dile que no sufra. El sábado estaré allí para guiar su circo.

Mi mirada se empañó, y finalmente perdí la escasa fuerza que tenía en ese momento. Fue tan abrupto que ni siquiera sentí el golpe contra el suelo.

-Tu chica se…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté tan rápidamente como me había desmayado.

Había una luz tenue iluminando parcialmente aquella habitación donde ahora me encontraba; pesadas cortinas aperladas cubrían el enorme ventanal a mi lado derecho, cubriendo la noche misma. Suelo alfombrado blanco como suave algodón, un tocador de amplio espejo plegable y un tocador, ambos de madera clara, frente a mí, donde estaba la lámpara de pedestal estética y esbelta que daba esa luz. La puerta cerrada y un armario que abarcaba casi toda la pared a mi izquierda. La cama, entre colchas claras, era mediana y sumamente blanda, acojinada.

Como un féretro.

La última idea me aterró tanto que me hizo bajar de ésta casi de un salto; mi impulso fue el de correr hacia la puerta y salir inmediatamente de ese lugar, pero no pude moverme de donde me encontraba de pie, como si la idea de escapar fuese lo que me retenía. Descubrí otra puerta tras de mí, al lado de la cama, y ese si pude abrirla con facilidad. El baño, entre brillantes azulejos nacarados, regadera de paredes transparentes, luz blanca como si fuese un hotel o algo parecido.

Debía usarlo con urgencia.

Me vi reflejada en el espejo sobre el lavamanos transparente, teniendo la sensación de haber estado perdida durante demasiado tiempo; llevaba mi largo cabello negro enredado, el rímel corrido bajo los ojos, y un gesto extrañamente neutro. Me quité el suéter y me aparté el grueso tirante del vestido para observarme el cuello un poco mejor, aquellas dos marcas que habían sido la mordida de Maestro.

"No la tengo".

Se me escaparon las lágrimas. ¿Maestro me había engañado también? Era una completa estúpida sin autoestima. Era obvio que solamente me había utilizado para sus propósitos, y mi necesidad me había condenado. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de dejar escapar un leve llanto de decepción cuando escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Señorita Selina, le he traído algo de comer.

Era una voz femenina. Inmediatamente salí del baño, más que nada curiosa por lo que escuchaba, topándome con una mujer que no pasaba de treinta años; era sumamente hermosa, como si fuese una especie de modelo, alta y esbelta, de piel morena clara y estéticas ondas castañas cayendo hasta su pecho. Sus ojos perfectamente delineados de un café muy claro que hacía más dorada su mirada, sus labios pintados en un rosa neutro. Colocó sobre la cama un maletín de piel negra, y pude notar también una bandeja de brillante cobre con utensilios que humeaban sutilmente en el frío ambiente.

-¿Quién eres? -Cuestioné. Era completamente humana.

-Soy Ángela. -Susurró aquella mujer con un tono muy dulce. -Puedes llamarme Angie. Sirvo a Maestro en lo que necesite.

-Eres humana.

-Sí. A Maestro no le complace la presencia de otros Sabios, ni tener hijos de sangre.

-Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí?

-No lo sabemos aún. -Ella pareció neutra, al igual que yo, pero no podía percibir que tuviese lazo alguno. -Me tomé la molestia de tomarte medidas mientras dormías, y te he traído ropa para que puedas vestirte de forma adecuada.

-¿Adecuada?

-A las 10:30 debes estar afuera de la habitación.

Angie salió entonces tras sonreír con curiosa cortesía, como si realmente disfrutara lo que estaba haciendo; me quedé unos momentos petrificada, meditando lo que debía hacer… ¿ceder ante sus peticiones sin más o mostrarle que no iba a ser otra sirvienta en su casa? Cuando menos pensaba, me encontraba sentada en el pulcro escritorio, a punto de probar lo que sea que tenía en frente, movida más por la necesidad de alimentarme que por tener la sensación de hambre. Pescado en filete, arroz y verduras acomodados de una manera estética, un vaso con limonada y una taza con té humeante que tenía varias hojas flotando. Pintoresco, incomible. Apenas pude probarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Diez de la noche.

Internamente estaba muy disgustada, pero en mi rostro no se podía ver más que el gesto neutro que parecía ser permanente en mí frente al espejo del baño, sin tener la decencia de secarme completamente tras la ducha; en el maletín había un cambio COMPLETO, con todo y ropa interior, haciéndome sentir sumamente avergonzada. Además había un vestido color guinda con un encaje negro encima de flores bordadas, zapatillas cerradas de tacón medio, y algo que parecía un broche para cabello con piedras transparentes acomodadas de forma delicada.

Y, para acabar todo, tenía de nueva cuenta esa ansiedad por la sangre de Maestro, incontrolada. Tenía que distraerme, no quería tener que verlo de nueva cuenta tan pronto.

-¿Tanto ha cambiado tu impresión hacia mí?

Estaba allí, parado en la puerta de la habitación, vestido un tanto desaliñado para ser él: la negra camisa desfajada sobre el pantalón gris, los puños desabotonados, el ondulado cabello castaño cayendo hasta su pómulo. Sus ojos verdes, humanos.

-¿Por qué? -Cuestioné. La misma voz neutra.

-Tu deseo por sangre. Es mucho más fuerte cuando estamos tan cerca. Vístete.

Iba a quejarme, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo con su indicación; me sentí demasiado abochornada con aquello, y mi decisión hizo que mis manos temblaran cuando me quité la bata de baño, quedándome expuesta ante él. Pensé en Angie, aquella hermosa chica con un cuerpo excepcional, y después en las palabras de aquel Sabio. Me abracé, percibiendo muy latente mi desnudez, observando la ropa sobre la cama y tomando ánimo mental para comenzar a vestirme… ¿qué podía hacerme él, en todo caso? Los Sabios no tenían deseo sexual… ¿verdad?

-¿De qué te ocultas?

Comencé a colocarme la ropa interior con nerviosismo, sintiéndome sumamente avergonzada de que me quedara casi exactamente a la medida, humillada por él… por su mirada desinteresada sobre mí, causándome mucha más incomodidad que si me hubiera visto con deseo.

-Detente.

Mis manos se congelaron, dejando caer el vestido de nueva cuenta sobre la cama; un detalle extraño llegó a mi cabeza cuando percibí que se encontraba detrás de mí, apartándome el cabello húmedo para descubrirme el cuello… ¿Maestro usaba a Angie para alimentarse o algo parecido? Tuve frío. Había demorado quizá un poco más que las otras ocasiones, y tuve el impulso de mirarlo de reojo… pero me topé con el espejo del tocador.

Allí estaba yo, de perfil, frente a todo lo que yo tenía miedo: mi complexión robusta, mi escasa curva femenina. Maestro se miraba casi perfecto con su figura esbelta, mientras yo…

-No puedo saber lo que piensas, pero puedo percibir tus emociones.

-Lo que me faltaba. -Se me escapó de los labios.

-Lamento que me hayas tomado como alguien desagradable, pero hay algo en lo que si te fui honesto.

-¿En qué cosa?

-Eres la segunda a quien le he entregado un poco de mi sangre.

Quise gritar, pero nada escapó de mi garganta cuando sentí su mordida, su sorbo de sangre mucho más impetuoso quizá que en las otras ocasiones, quien sabe; nuevamente estuve a punto de desplomarme al suelo, pero sus manos templadas me tomaron de los hombros antes que pudiera hacer o pensar algo más. "No eres tan diferente de Logan. No has hecho más que engañarme una y otra vez para tu propio beneficio, y yo he caído nuevamente en esa maldita trampa".

Pero no más, no iba a permitirlo.

Pude percibir que hubo una tensión en sus manos, breve. Le había dolido. Entonces dudó de entregarme esas preciadas gotas de sangre, y sonreí mentalmente. En ese instante me sentí capaz de dejarme morir con tal de sabotear sus planes…

" _Su sangre es la respuesta"._

-¿De verdad? Ahora veo tu rencor, y comienzo a sentirme un tanto culpable. Abre los labios.

Lo hice, acatando su orden, pero cerré los ojos en un rechazo rotundo a lo que hacía; fue extraño, su sangre ya no caía en gotas como antes, sino que era un leve fluido caliente cayendo por mi boca hacia mi garganta. Abrí los ojos, solamente para notar que se había herido la muñeca, y eso era lo que me había pegado a los labios.

" _Te he encontrado en mis sueños"._

Fue extraño. El mundo entero se oscureció en ese momento, así el silencio me invadió como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja; no hubo dolor alguno, era como si flotara en el aire, llena de energía… pero no era como la ocasión en la que toqué a Logan, era más denso, como si ensamblara conmigo.

Y ella estaba frente a mí, en esa burbuja.

-¿Qué…? -Pronuncié, y mi voz fue nítida.

Era la primera vez que la veía con tanta nitidez, con una forma humana; su cabello era negro, lleno de trenzas largas hasta su espalda, que terminaban con adornos dorados, así como sus ojos grandes con tupidas pestañas oscuras… parecía una princesa egipcia, de hermosa piel morena dorada por el sol.

Esos ojos verdes. Los conocía.

-Bastet.

Aquella burbuja se rompió entonces. El cielo nocturno destelló, la luna estaba a sus pies, las estrellas parecían estar bordadas sobre su blanco vestido… y el sol parecía coronarla. Era maravilloso, tanto que caí de rodillas ante ella, extasiada y llena de su cálida energía.

-Selina, me llamaste nuevamente de una forma muy intensa. ¿Por qué?

-Maestro me… dio de su sangre.

-¿Maestro?

-Un sabio. Me dejé engañar, anhelaba mi oscuridad y él me dijo que podía traerla de vuelta… ahora soy su prisionera.

-Ninguna mujer es prisionera, Selina. -Su voz era firme. -Mucho menos ante un hijo de Lilith, nosotras somo superiores a su corrupción.

-Pero yo…

-No te equivoques. La oscuridad y la luz han convivido desde el inicio, somos un perfecto equilibrio en la verdadera benevolencia… por eso somos superiores, no nacemos de la desobediencia, y ellos son capaces de comprenderlo. Antes de todo, eres mujer, y tu sexo te hace naturalmente astuta, puedes librarte y salir triunfante de tu problema. -Vi sus cejas oscuras fruncirse. -Eleva tu nombre, pórtalo con orgullo, eres una Wicca de oscuridad.

Sentí el ánimo al escuchar sus palabras, su seguridad me llenó de energía. Yo era una mujer. Una Wicca oscura.

-¿Volveré a verte?

-Me has llamado. Es tu destino. Seguiré contigo, tal como antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Selina. Selina, despierta.

Los ojos verdes de Bastet eran mucho más intensos que los de Maestro. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a mi cabeza cuando desperté y miré a Maestro, su rostro con un leve gesto de preocupación; una luz brilló en mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Maestro. -Susurré. Su control se había debilitado un poco en ese momento.

-Por un momento creí que me había propasado contigo.

-¿Te inquieta?

-Tienes una función importante. -Me alzó hasta dejarme sentada en el suelo, y mi vista se nubló un poco por lo abrupto. -Ahora, levántate y vístete.

Hice lo que me pedía, aunque en ese momento me sentía muy débil y mareada. Sin embargo, aun tenía conmigo las palabras que Bastet me había dicho… así como su anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano derecha.


	4. Sociedad

_**Sociedad.**_

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Logan estaba muy estresado cuando le pregunté por ti, me preocupé bastante.

-Estoy… bien. -Sentí la mirada de Maestro, incomodándome. -Regresé con mi madre a ciudad Occidental, estaré más atendida aquí.

-¡Qué alivio! No tienes idea del gusto que me da escuchar eso.

-Sí, se quedó incómodo con la idea de que… no podía cuidar de mí y por eso… está así.

Logan. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Logan.

-Eso explica, pobre tipo, sufrió hasta llevándose a Odín. ¿Cómo se encuentran Verónica y Rochel? Extraño sus hot cakes tamaño familiar.

-Están bien. -No era mentira, recién había hablado con ellas para evitar llamadas incómodas. -Se han hecho de aves y la casa es un escándalo.

-Lo imagino.

El vehículo se había detenido, y me comencé a sentir extrañamente nerviosa.

-Te llamo después, Carol.

-Claro, cuídate mucho, ¿quieres? Y vuelve.

-Volveré, te lo prometo.

No lo sentí como una mentira, estaba decidida a volver a mi vida cotidiana, aun con toda esta oscuridad rodeándome y seduciéndome; estábamos frente a una galería de arte bastante minimalista, con ventanales polarizados en sus tres pisos, la negra escalinata estaba llena de gente con atuendos elegantes, rodeada de charlas mundanas que ya antes había escuchado mientras trabajaba en el hospital… y entré en pánico.

-¿Qué es esto? -Cuestioné con esa misma voz que neutralizaba mis emociones.

-Una exposición de artes. ¿A qué temes?

-No soy… buena relacionándome con la gente.

-Trabajaste en un hospital.

-Es diferente, Maestro.

-Hablarás con cortesía solamente cuando ellos comiencen una conversación contigo. -Me ordenó con voz suave.

Me abracé con algo de fuerza por debajo de ese abrigo negro que llevaba puesto sobre el vestido de encaje, mientras Maestro me obligaba a caminar con él hacia ese lugar tras bajar del vehículo; él parecía ensamblar perfectamente con aquellos desconocidos, en su traje sastre de un verde muy oscuro que quedaría perfectamente con sus ojos si no fuese porque ahora eran de ese gélido azul distintivo de los Sabios. A diferencia de mí. Tan pronto pisé el suelo negro como obsidiana, todas las miradas cayeron sobre mí con desconcierto y desdén, incomodándome terriblemente… y haciéndome comprender que había muchos Sabios entre la gente, disfrazados de personas.

"¿En dónde estamos?", mi cabeza lanzó la interrogante al aire, de manera automática.

-Lo has notado. -Susurró Maestro al inclinarse un poco hacia mí. -Verás, Selina…

-¡Armand! No tienes idea de cuánto me complace verte finalmente.

Su voz me era vagamente familiar, aun así no me giré para ver de quien se trataba hasta que el mismo llegó a donde nos encontrábamos; tenía el cabello castaño corto y peinado con pulcritud, lampiño, con complexión engañosamente atlética bajo el pesado traje de terciopelo guinda, anticuado y exótico a mi forma de ver. Los gélidos ojos azules. Su rostro completamente extranjero, italiano, griego, no lo sé… su sonrisa dominante se atenuó al verme, para luego observar a Maestro con duda.

-No he podido jamás comprender tus gustos.

-No te incumbe. -Fue la cortante respuesta de Maestro.

Vi entonces a Ángela a su lado, sonriendo con neutralidad, ataviada con un largo vestido rojo que se acomodaba perfectamente a su curvilínea figura. Me dio la impresión de que moría de frío. Antiguo. Ese sujeto era Antiguo, aquél que se denominaba como uno de los Sabios más viejos, lo había visto en el incidente de Mainframe. Tuve la precaución de mantener la cabeza baja, temerosa de que fuera a ubicarme, pero él apenas me miró con una extraña mueca de desagrado.

Fue una hora muy dura. No tanto para mí, que miraba pasar todo como si fuera una especie de película, sino para Maestro, que parecía fastidiado, casi herido, por las palabras de Antiguo.

No tuve necesidad de mayor explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar; fácilmente pude percatarme de que había un número elevado de humanos que se pensaban estar en un evento importante, pero acababan siendo seducidos en la oscuridad por los Sabios que los rondaban. Aquel no era más que un buffet, en el que los sanguinarios comensales se pasaban los platos para degustarlos… me sentí asqueada, quería huir de ese espantoso lugar… ¿Maestro me había traído para compartirme con los suyos?

-No es usual que vengas a estos lugares, ¿cierto?

Estaba recargada en una de las pálidas paredes centrales del edificio en la segunda planta, oculta parcialmente por una especie de lámpara ornamental con luz tenue; al inicio no supe distinguir si era un hombre o una mujer muy alta lo que tenía delante de mí. Su cabello era muy negro y largo hasta la nuca, peinado completamente para despejarle ese rostro refinado, y sus ojos eran de un azul plomo, grises quizá. Pensé en Logan, y una bruma se intensificó en mi interior.

-No. -Pude contestar con neutralidad. -Es la primera vez que vengo.

No cuadraba en el lugar, era como si un oficinista (levemente afeminado) hubiese escapado del trabajo para estar allí; fue entonces cuando pude ver la credencial de "prensa" colgando sobre su corbata guinda. ¿Prensa? ¿Tan descarados eran los Sabios?

-Se nota bastante. Soy Noah. -Extendió su mano hacia mí.

Me quedé unos momentos estática, evaluando si _podía_ hacerlo. Sentía como si no hubiese tocado a nadie más en mucho tiempo. Terminé extendiendo la mano para saludarlo con la cortesía ordenada por Maestro… su ceño se frunció levemente al mismo tiempo que yo era capaz de sorprenderme físicamente.

-Eres un…

-Shh. -Me calló de inmediato. -No es un buen lugar para hablar. Vamos.

Me hizo acompañarlo a un balcón por fuera de lugar, donde apenas eran visibles aquellas extrañas esculturas que los presentes habían venido a "contemplar"; no creí que a Maestro le importara demasiado, se había abstraído en el llamado Antiguo como si tuviera resentimiento con él. Aun así, no pude pasar de la línea que podía significa el abandonar el edificio.

-Eres un Priest. -Pude susurrar nuevamente. -Entre Sabios, que no se han dado cuenta de tu presencia.

-Lo más inquietante es que una Wicca esté bajo un sello de Sangre, me parece. -Su voz se había engrosado un poco, tomando esa autoridad de Priest. Era la primera vez que veía uno fuera de los Ángeles.

Quise contestar, pero no pude. No podía hablar de mi pacto con Maestro. Sin embargo, él fue más perceptivo que Logan.

-Es más difícil con una Wicca. -Dijo de pronto. Supe que los espíritus estaban susurrándole. -Lo siento. -Se volvió más jovial de pronto. -No me dijiste tu nombre.

"Bastet". Ella me lo había susurrado a la mente. ¿Por qué? Quise decirlo en voz alta, pero no pude. ¿Por qué? "Aun no es tiempo". ¿Tiempo para qué? El Priest se había inquietado un poco con mi silencio.

-Soy Selina. -Pronuncié. -Mi… familiar… quise decir su nombre y no pude.

-Los sellos de sangre se vuelven cada vez más dominantes dependiendo de la antigüedad del Sabio.

-Silencio.

Calló abruptamente ante mi orden, pero noté su dedo índice moverse con discreción contra su pantalón oscuro, a la altura del muslo. Un sello de protección así había pasado desapercibido. Maestro me había visto por uno de los ventanales, y se aproximaba a paso veloz hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Y… estoy cubriendo noticias pequeñas por ahora. -Se había inclinado un poco hacia mí, incomodándome, aunque fue imperceptible para él. -Falta poco para pasar a las grandes ligas, ¿sabes?

-Tengo una amiga trabajando para una revista juvenil. -Contesté de forma cuidadosa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En cuál? Quizá la conozco.

-Se llama Carol Ríos, está en…

-Selina, te he estado buscando. -Maestro quedó detrás de Noah, y, aunque era más bajo de estatura, se miraba muy dominante. Noté que había mirado fijamente a mi acompañante, y su tono de voz cambió completamente. -¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo importante?

-No, Armand. -Dije, neutra. -Él es Noah, es reportero.

-Vaya. -El Priest se notó genuinamente sorprendido de verlo. -El ermitaño Armand Janssen. Pensé que ya no salía desde la compra de la biblioteca privada de la ciudad Norte… se conserva bastante bien.

-Bueno, Noah… he decidido que el claustro es aburrido.

No supe con exactitud si Noah entendía bien en donde se había metido, no era mucho más grande que yo de edad por lo que tendría poco siendo un Priest en forma; pronto Maestro había comenzado a acercársele demasiado, a insinuar un tanto más de intimidad sin saber de quién se trataba realmente… si me lo preguntaba, ¿sería capaz de ocultárselo? De pronto era espectadora de todo ese rito vampírico, el cual el Priest también parecía conocer… ¿acaso tenía tiempo siguiéndolos? ¿A qué se dedicaba exactamente?

-Mal. -Noah había levantado la mano con su celular, mirando la pantalla. -Mi editor exige mi presencia. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día? -Y le ofreció una tarjeta.

-Claro. -Maestro contestó con jovialidad, tomando aquella tarjeta y guardándola en su pantalón.

Moría también por irme, por dejar de ver ese bochornoso espectáculo que presenciaba porque _Maestro así lo deseaba_ ; Noah me había guiñado un ojo en complicidad de manera discreta antes de salir del recinto hacia el valet parking. Volvería a verlo, estaba segura.

-¿Qué hacías con él, Selina?

-Me habló primero, y fui cortés. Era humano.

-Sí. -Pero él seguía distraído por el Priest, que no dejó de mirar hasta que abordó un taxi y se marchó.

-¿Pretendías… subastarme como alimento con los demás Sabios?

Me ofreció la mano entonces, solamente para acercarme hacia uno de los ventanales que ya no eran polarizados por la luz que venía del interior, mostrándome esa extraña fiesta que ocurría; su tacto era frío, clara señal de que en ese momento era un completo Sabio… ¿cómo es que hacía eso? ¿Las Wiccas lo habían ayudado de verdad?

-Los Sabios puros tenemos costumbres, ¿sabes? Tal como las Wiccas, muchas de ellas tomadas más por tradición oral por la cual no son necesarias mayores explicaciones. Tendemos a reunirnos para hacer gala de nuestro nombre, de nuestra supuesta civilización aprendida por todos los años de experiencia vividos, aunque en la oscuridad terminamos cediendo a nuestro instinto.

-Entonces… sí es un buffet.

-Hay que hacerlo, en todo caso, para no levantar sospechas.

-Levantaste muchas al traerme aquí. -Sentí un enojo muy íntimo que no pude expresar, aunque realmente lo deseaba. Odiaba esa voz neutra, como la de un robot, que salía cada vez que hablaba.

-Era mejor así.

Traté de controlar el enojo que sentía, remembrando lo que Bastet me había dicho en aquel sueño; en aquel momento hubo un instante en el que su control hacía mi se debilitó, cuando me vi extremadamente frágil tras haberme robado tanta sangre. Tenía que encontrar la manera para que…

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana. el ambiente dentro de ese lugar se había vuelto sumamente denso con aquellos que se habían quedado con los Sabios, tanto que me sentía asqueada y, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente revitalizada; entre ese calor que realzaba el aroma de la gente, de las gotas de sangre que escapaban por las comisuras descuidadas por la fascinación y excitación, la energía oscura que se desprendía era muy perceptible para mí, tanto que podría absorberla si así lo deseaba.

-Selina. -Me llamó Maestro nuevamente, interrumpiendo mi contemplación.

Reaccioné de inmediato; me encontré rodeada de personas, intimidándome considerablemente, sobre todo con la mirada de aquél sujeto, Antiguo, quien llevaba a Ángela a su lado como si fuese un accesorio, pues la chica mostraba aun esa sonrisa gélida de complacencia que estaba comenzando a molestarme mucho. Estaba también una chica de cabello color chocolate que no parecía pasar de dieciséis años, ataviada como una muñeca en blanco, listones la rodeaban con tanta fuerza que parecían incomodarla. Sin embargo, sus ojos destellaban en ese intenso azul, delatándola como un Sabio que no necesitaba de respirar siquiera.

-¿Ella? -Cuestionó inmediatamente, con un gesto de burla muy evidente. -Pensé que, por el nombre, sería bonita. Pero poco le falta para ser un muchacho.

-Bueno, eso contesta mi duda. -Dijo Antiguo.

El dolor que se albergó en mi pecho fue duro, punzante, ahogándome por dentro, aunque mi rostro permanecía completamente neutro, tanto que por un momento mi visión se empañó y el latido de mi corazón fue sumamente ensordecedor. Iba a desmayarme sin duda, las emociones atrapadas en mi interior sin posibilidad de siquiera llorar o gritar iban a enfermarme o a matarme en el peor de los casos, si no es que Maestro lo hacía primero. Entre ese bochorno pude notar la incomodidad de Maestro, y mi mente, turbulenta, comprendió de inmediato que Antiguo era probablemente quien lo había convertido. Sentí un fuerte tirón en el brazo derecho, notando que ese sujeto me había jalado hacía él con tanta brusquedad que por poco me tira al suelo.

-¿Vale la pena? -Cuestionó, y sentí sus dedos fríos clavarse en mi piel.

-Tiene que valerlo. -Escuché a Maestro, notoriamente molesto. -Termina pronto.

-Qué celoso eres. -Rio aquella chica.

-Siempre lo he sido, con lo que me pertenece.

Sentí su violenta mordida, y un grito de dolor interno resonó en todo mi cuerpo, el cual no pude expresar más que con un ahogado gemido; luchaba mentalmente por tratar de soportar ese episodio, gritaba en mi cabeza y estaba casi segura de que Maestro podía percatarse de ello… hasta que, de pronto, dejé de hacerlo. Me di cuenta que mostrando mi cara dura jamás iba a salir de esto, que tenía que actuar tal como una Wicca oscura y aprovechar la situación. Aprovecharme de Maestro tal como él lo había hecho conmigo. Mi humanidad me hizo sentir culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer: cedí entonces al dolor, al sufrimiento que me estaba ahogando, y pude notar que mis ojos se habían empañado con lágrimas de forma involuntaria, ante la mirada de Maestro. Me dejé caer entonces al suelo, consciente de que iba a quedar probablemente colgando como un guiñapo de la mano de Antiguo.

Pero no sucedió.

Maestro, de alguna manera, me había arrebatado de Antiguo con brusquedad, dejándome pegada a su pecho. El dolor en mi brazo era palpitante por la herida, y podía sentir los hilos de sangre correr hasta la punta de mis dedos. Horrible, pero maravilloso al mismo tiempo, pues había funcionado. Escuché vagas discusiones que eran ilegibles para mí, hasta que terminé perdiendo el conocimiento.

No se habló al respecto de lo sucedido esa noche.

Los días consecuentes fueron algo parecido, Maestro saliendo a eventos que jamás pensé que existieran tan a menudo: exposiciones, cenas de gala, reuniones diurnas nocturnas… todas ellas con Sabios rondando las oscuras esquinas como elegantes depredadores. Un vestido nuevo, una mordida corta, unas gotas de su preciada sangre. Pasos de tacones sigilosos.

En ese tiempo también pude darme cuenta de que Maestro era muy susceptible a la vulnerabilidad.

Odín comenzó a pasear por aquella casa como si hubiese vivido toda su vida allí, sin mayor explicación por su llegada; Angie parecía incómoda con la presencia del gato, como si sintiera que la fuese a atacar o algo así. Maestro, por otro lado, parecía disfrutar de su presencia, dejando incluso que se le acercara y le llenara de pelos la elegante ropa que siempre usaba.

Maestro despertaba a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, completamente inusual para un Sabio, por lo que Angie no se encontraba aun en casa; en ese lapso de las cuatro a la siete era el escaso tiempo en el que podía estar un poco más libre, pues no había apariencias que guardar. Traté de tomármelo con normalidad, tras notar que ni siquiera podía tocar la puerta principal en todos esos días que pensaba en huir mientras él dormía.

-¿Cocinas?

Intenté no sobresaltarme. No por el hecho de que estuviera paseándome por la amplia cocina cromada como si el día anterior no hubiese estado rasgando la ventana de la habitación que era mi prisión y él me hubiera atrapado en el acto, sino porque pensaba en Noah. En si él hubiese podido conocer a Logan. Maestro había tomado asiento en la barra puesta frente a la placa donde me encontraba cocinando, visiblemente adormilado de una manera muy humana, tanto que incluso sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos entre el cabello desordenado que caía parcialmente por su rostro.

-Lo siento. -Contesté de manera automática.

-No te estoy reprendiendo. Dentro de esta casa puedes hacer lo que desees, excepto salir de ella.

-¿Debo agradecerte entonces? -No pude evitar sonar sarcástica. Noté que estaba mandando un mensaje de texto de manera discreta.

-No, no creo que sientas eso.

Terminé sirviendo a ambos lo que había cocinado, pechuga de pollo con vegetales salteados, simple y rápido, aprendido tras todo el tiempo que tuve que vivir con Carol y su pésima cocina; Maestro había servido refresco de cola en dos vasos de vidrio largos y estéticos, causándome algo de extrañeza. Supuse que se debió notar en mi rostro, pues Maestro me contestó de inmediato.

-No todos los Sabios son una especie de príncipes que solo toman té de rosas con gotas de sangre.

-Supongo que hemos sido muy influenciados por los medios. -Contesté. -Aunque no había escuchado eso de gotas de sangre en el té.

-Suena muy poético y elegante, pero no lo es. Es desagradable al gusto.

-Recuerdo que el dulce te atrajo más cuando… cuando volviste de los Ángeles. -Lo probé tras tomar asiento a su lado en la misma barra. Estaba bastante decente, para ser mío. -¿Puedo saber… qué pasó allá?

Pensé que guardaría silencio tras la pregunta, pero solamente se había llevado un bocado pequeño a la boca antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Nada emocionante. -Su tono de voz fue bastante normal, calmo, tal como cuando charlábamos por teléfono antes de que todo esto ocurriera. -No entendí demasiado la explicación, estoy atrapado en un punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, oscilo entre un cuerpo vivo y otro marcado por la maldición de sangre de Lilith, todo gracias a tu amigo y su cualidad. Lo único que ellas hicieron fue atraparme justo antes de convertirme completamente en Sabio, y obtuve el control de pasar por ambos mundos a conveniencia.

-¿Por qué te ayudarían a eso?

-Ellas tuvieron sus motivos. -Bebió un poco. Se notaba bastante relajado para la temática de la que hablaba, como si no se lo tomara muy en serio; me encontré mirándole de manera abstraída mientras alternaba su plática y la comida, y sentí un punzar de nerviosismo en mi pecho. -Hace algún tiempo leí un libro de un Priest que se denominaba Seis, o algo así, en el que, cada cierto tiempo, una situación parecida a la que vivo podía ocurrir. No era tan específico.

-Fuiste allá por algo que leíste hace quizá 500 años o más.

" _Su sangre es la respuesta"._ Aun no podía deducir de qué se trataban los susurros de los espíritus.

-Puede ser, pero no tenía nada más que perder.

-Ese Sabio, Antiguo… fue él quien te transformó, ¿verdad?

Entonces si hubo un silencio incómodo, el cual él aplacó tras comer un poco con extraña lentitud, como si tratara de degustar propiamente cada ingrediente. Percibí como si la conversación hubiese terminado en ese momento, y me dispuse a juntar mis platos de manera temerosa.

-Sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo lamento, no quise traerte malas memorias. -Estaba consciente de quizá estaba viéndome melodramática, pero estaba aprendiendo qué tan susceptible era.

-No tiene importancia. Como Sabio, tus emociones son demasiado incontroladas, poderosas, se sobreponen con tanta fuerza que pueden invadirte y hacerte decir o hacer cosas de las que terminas arrepentido.

-Siento… que sufren demasiado. -Pronuncié, genuinamente conmovida. -No es una vida que yo quisiera.

-No es una vida que quise, pero era demasiado joven cuando conocí a Antiguo, y cuando uno es joven se aferra a cualquier cosa cuando todo se ve perdido… es el primer requisito para ser un Sabio puro, ¿sabes? El no tener esperanza alguna.

-Maestro, no es mi intención el hacerte hablar de ello.

-Tendrás que saberlo en algún momento, cuando compartes un lazo de sangre…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse indicaba la llegada de Ángela a la casa, había llegado media hora antes de lo normal; noté sus templados dedos rozar mi cabello con tal rapidez que pareció más una brisa, y ya estaba sola en esa amplia cocina. Fueron a lo mucho treinta segundos cuando aquella hermosa chica entraba con esa sonrisa gélida que me molestaba, como si fuese igual de sarcástica que esos dos sabios…

-Hola. -Me saludó con neutralidad. -Me alegra verte fuera temprano. Hoy será una noche agitada.

-¿Por qué? -Me apresuré a llevar los platos al lavavajillas, ocultando la presencia de Maestro.

-Maestro no te lo ha dicho, ¿cierto?

-Habla poco, solamente ordena lo que quiere.

Ella había suspirado para luego reír de forma extraña, como si fuese una adolescente ilusionada. Caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba, y descubrí la poca gracia que me hacía.

-Hoy es el teatro, que Maestro dirige. Es maravilloso, ¿sabes?

El teatro. Donde llevó a Carol en esa ocasión.

-Angie, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Antiguo me pidió que atendiera y acompañara a Maestro en su soledad, ya que él no tenía hijos de sangre ni lazo alguno.

-Antiguo es tu…

-Sí, es mi lazo de sangre.


	5. El teatro

_**El Teatro.**_

Esa no era yo.

Frente a mi estaba una chica rellenita, sin mucho pecho, ataviada con un largo vestido púrpura sin tirantes en un solo corte, ajustado hasta la cadera, para luego caer pesadamente la falda hasta el suelo, cubriendo las negras zapatillas. Cabello negro lacio cayendo hasta casi la cintura en un solo largo, los párpados en un cargado maquillaje oscuro, los labios en un rosa neutro brillante. La chica en el espejo se movía como yo, pero no era yo, sino una extraña, tal como aquella noche en el antro antes de encontrarme como es nuevo Logan.

-Ven, tengo algo para ti.

Me di media vuelta en ese momento, dejando el fantasma de aquella mujer en el espejo; Maestro esta sentado sobre la cama, en un esmoquin negro y su largo abrigo de lana que gustaba de usar, sosteniendo entre las manos una cajita alargada de color dorado. Tan pronto estuve lo suficientemente cerca, abrió aquella caja como si quisiera mostrármelo con orgullo de niño: era una cinta de terciopelo negro, la cual tenía una piedra color azul como una especie de diamante en el medio, del tamaño ideal como para no pasar desapercibida o ser engañosamente ostentosa, rodeada con leves hilos en color plata. Estaba muy asombrada con aquella joya, que parecía ser costosa a mi ojo inexperto, pero mi rostro no podía mostrar esa expresión.

-Maestro…

-Es un zafiro. -Se había levantado, con aquella cinta en las manos, colocándose detrás de mí. -Iremos al teatro, y, a diferencia de otros lugares que hemos visitado, pueden asistir otro tipo de entidades oscuras allí, como Santos. -Colocó la cinta sobre mi cuello, cubriendo las marcas de mordida que él me había hecho en esos días. -El zafiro, según tengo entendido, guardará tu energía y la ocultará de los demás sin necesidad de gastarte con sellos de protección a cada rato.

-Te has informado.

-Leo mucho, ya te lo he dicho.

Me vi nuevamente en el espejo, y tuve otro punzar en la boca del estómago; Maestro, tan elegantemente ataviado, colocándome ese collar, parecía sacado de una película vieja donde todo era elegante y la gente era cortés… por unos instantes, en mi mente pude ensamblar con él como la bella dama que lo acompañaría en esa noche de "fiesta". El pensamiento me avergonzó demasiado, tanto que mis ojos se empañaron y los labios me temblaron de forma involuntaria… ¿por qué tenía esa clase de pensamientos? Maestro estaba mucho más lejos que Logan, y, para colmo, ambos me habían manipulado a su conveniencia para obtener lo que deseaban. ¿Por qué diablos estaba teniendo pensamientos tan fatalistas, cuando normalmente estaba serena? ¿Qué día era hoy?

-¿Qué pasa?

Maestro estaba de nuevo parado frente a mí. Su mirada, en el mismo verde intenso, me miraba fijamente… ¿por qué lo hacía? Podía saberlo con solo ser un Sabio. ¿Por qué quería que se lo dijera? Negué con la cabeza y contuve mis ganas de llorar. ¿Se aproximaba mi periodo?

-No te necesito de esa manera hoy. Suficiente tengo con aguantar las exigencias de Antiguo para que…

-En ese caso, puedes dejarme aquí.

En mi mente, aquella frase había sido un grito de dolor, pero las palabras habían escapado de mi boca como un neutro reclamo, lo cual me llenó aun más de rabia… ¡No me necesitas! ¡No hago más que ser humillada por los que te rodean, y por ende, humillarte a ti! Empuñé mis manos en una señal de frustración, sintiendo mi anillo calarme el dedo… su dedo pulgar pasó por sobre mi mejilla, sacándome bruscamente de mi resentimiento. En algún momento se me había escapado una lágrima.

" _Si está escrito en las estrellas…"_

-No voy a dejarte aquí, menos en una noche de teatro.

"… _entonces puede ser leído."_

Fue entonces que finalmente pude notarlo. Cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando podía compartir un momento íntimo en nuestra conexión, nuestro lazo de sangre, los espíritus que me guiaban comenzaban a hablar con mayor nitidez; terminé asintiendo con la cabeza, y me atreví entonces a tomar su mano templada con las mías, mostrándome sumisa y calma. Fue difícil para mí el tomar ese papel, pero…

" _Para esto es…"_

El teatro era hermoso.

Los techos altísimos, la alfombra roja bajo nuestros pues, los detalles en oro y marfil, la larga escalinata central iluminada gloriosamente que conducía a los asientos, a los elegantes palcos. Había un extraño aroma dulzón en el ambiente, uno que ya había percibido, pero no recordaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué es? -Cuestioné con voz suave. -Se percibe como… dulce…

-Hace algún tiempo, un Militante se suicidó durante una presentación. El aroma dulce de quedó en el ambiente.

-Es horrible. -Susurré. ¿Los Militantes podían hacer eso?

-No es más que la punta de lo que ocurre en este mundo.

"… _en mis sueños…"_

No tomamos el ostentoso camino de los demás, aquellos que se deslizaban entre elegantes vestidos como si hubieran nacido con ellos puestos, sino que giramos hacia la izquierda, por una puerta cerrada que parecía de mantenimiento; antes de entrar, no pude evitar mirar hacia la bóveda del teatro, la cual estaba tapizada de estrellas, pintadas en dorado y brillando de manera natural. Tomé a Maestro de su brazo con sutileza, y obtuve una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Qué te intimida?

-La incertidumbre.

Tras subir una escalinata en ascendente, envuelta en penumbras, acabamos en una enorme galera que poco tenía que ver con la glamorosa entrada de hacía un rato; espejos de cuerpo completo, tocadores llenos de artilugios que a primera no pude percibir qué eran, camerinos estrechos con sus respectivas puertas. Luces intensas cegando, y humanos andando entre los estrechos pasillos con silenciosa prisa. Maquillajes, perfumes dulces. Ninguna mirada de aquellos hermosos seres.

-Puedes recorrer el lugar, sin salir de él. -Me ordenó Maestro. -No tendré mucha oportunidad de verte en una o dos horas.

Antes de poder preguntarle a qué se refería, él ya se había alejado de mi lado como una sombra entre los presentes; me sentí aterrada, mi mirada oscilaba entre todos aquellos desconocidos con un naciente pánico. ¿Cómo salir si ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba? Me veía a mi misma como una especie de mancha entre la…

-Hola, Selina.

Lancé un pequeño grito de susto. Ángela estaba parada a mi lado, mirándome con una muy tenue sorpresa; llevaba un largo vestido blanco, como si solamente estuviera hecho con brillantes velos, así como unas delicadas alas sobresaliendo de su espalda. Su cabello caía en rizos delicados, como si escaparan caprichosamente de su moño, y el rostro inmaculado entre brillos que resaltaban sus facciones delicadas.

-Angie. -Intenté sonreír de la forma más sincera posible. -Te ves muy hermosa.

-Gracias. Maestro lo escogió para mí, dijo que era muy adecuado. ¿Harás hoy tu debut?

-¿Debut? -Me incomodé un poco al escuchar la palabra. Sin embargo, no me permití dejar salir mi temor en ese momento, ni el desagrado por la ilusión que le hacía que Maestro le prestara atención.

-Los lazos de sangre solemos ser escogidos por nuestros talentos, ellos lo llaman "la belleza de lo efímero". -Hablaba con bastante ilusión, cuando yo solamente quería que me tragara la tierra. -Cada uno tiene la oportunidad de mostrarlo a los Sabios… ¿Maestro no te lo dijo?

-Yo… no. -Sentí nauseas, esa compañera indeseable que tenía la humillación. -¿Qué haces tú, Angie? -Quise cambiar el tema porque… ¿qué demonios iba a hacer allí? ¿Magia?

-Toco el arpa. -Y sonrió entusiasmada.

-¡Ángela! -La llamó Maestro, a unos cuantos metros de nosotras, llevando una tabla y pluma en las manos.

-Disculpa.

La vi marcharse entonces, andando con la delicadeza propia de una princesa, haciéndome sentir más abochornada si era posible, además de que olvidé preguntarle dónde podía conseguir tampones. Por si acaso. Terminé recargada contra una de las paredes de madera, mirando pasar a los artistas: cantantes, poetas, actores…

" _Si está escrito en las estrellas, entonces puede ser leído."_

Hubo una especie de visión ante mis ojos, una a la que no le había prestado suficiente atención; paseaba por delante de mí, traslúcido, un listón delicado que revoloteaba como si fuera movido por una inexistente brisa. Un espíritu. Pronto pude escuchar su delicado susurro, pude ver que se movía delante de mí como si me llamase a que lo siguiera.

-Protégeme, Bastet. -Susurré para mí. -Guíame.

Noté mi anillo destellar levemente, causa y efecto del zafiro que llevaba en mi cuello, y el sonido del teatro se opacó casi por completo, dejándome con el susurro del espíritu, que parecía pertenecer a ese teatro. Comencé a caminar entonces, lentamente y de forma cuidadosa para no interrumpir los pasos de los artistas, guiada por él, como si estuviera sumida en una especie de trance.

" _Para esto es la profecía."_

" _El futuro,"_

" _A miles de millones de posibilidades."_

-¿Es mi destino? -Pronuncié, fuera de mí.

Aquello que ocurría era imperceptible para todos aquellos tras bambalinas que intentaban complacer a sus amos, a los que aplaudían afuera entre charlas frívolas; era como si el tiempo corriera en cámara lenta para mí, acelerada para ellos, pues incluso miraba mi cabello moverse con lentitud, el vuelo delicado de mi vestido ante el roce de ese espíritu que me tomaba para guiarme a ese lugar.

Un _Stradivarius_ , original.

Pude contemplar su cuerpo finamente tallado en la vitrina de cristal donde se encontraba exhibido, su color ámbar brillante y esmaltado, exhibido como si fuese una especie de trofeo. En mi mente pude escuchar las antiquísimas notas puras y pasionales que nacían del roce de sus cuerdas.

" _Destino. Te he encontrado",_ escuché la voz de Bastet en mi cabeza.

-En mis sueños. -Y me acerqué, tocando la vitrina con la yema de los dedos.

Hubo un denso silencio. Mi mente viajó a cuando tenía once o doce años de edad, cuando Rochel, la pareja de mi madre, me entrenaba para tocar el violín en la filarmónica municipal, de la cual yo tenía ilusión; de cuando hice la audición y me rechazaron porque no cabía en su estándar de presentación. Jamás volví a tocar tras esa humillación, la de no ser bonita.

" _La música… es la magia más poderosa"._

" _Te enseñaré"._

" _A controlar a los Sabios"._

" _A tu voluntad."_

" _¿Aceptas?"_ La voz de Bastet fue mucho más nítida.

-Acepto.

" _La eternidad espera"._

-La eternidad espera. -Repetí.

De nuevo fui rodeada por el bullicio del teatro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parada allí sin hacer nada? Hubo aplausos y el paso de bailarinas en trajes ajustados detrás de mí, en su silenciosa carrera; el violín estaba frente a mí, la vitrina abierta, aunque yo no recordaba haberlo hecho, mostrando que, bajo éste, había varios instrumentos tanto de cuerda como de aire. A mis oídos llegó el suave sonido del arma desde el escenario, y era como ser transportado a un lugar maravilloso… pude imaginar a Angie, deslizando sus finos dedos blancos por las cuerdas tensas, causando ese maravilloso sonido.

" _El Valhalla"._

-Es un lugar para los héroes. -Dije, sin dejar de mirar el violín.

" _¿A qué temes?"_

-No tengo miedo. -Y me atreví a tomar el violín.

Tan pronto mis dedos rozaron la madera del diapasón, un temor recorrió mi cuerpo completamente, mareándome en el acto y haciéndome temblar… ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?

" _¿A qué temes?"_

" _¿A quién temes?"_

¿A quién? Había vivido entre la oscuridad, entre susurros, entre visiones que no deseaba tener. ¿A quién le temía, realmente? Había pasado mucho dolor, desde quién me humilló en la escuela, en la filarmónica. Incluso Logan, Maestro… ¿a quién?

" _El que te robó tu integridad."_

" _El que sacrificó tu valía como Wicca."_

" _Y te entregó a la oscuridad."_

-Dae.

El zafiro que Maestro me dio se tragó la explosión de magia y de furia que me rodeó, llenándome de una extraña energía que por poco me hace reír a carcajadas, tal como en el mirador…

" _Toca, niña, toca",_ me susurró la voz de un hombre. _"Pruébale al diablo que no tienes miedo. Que ya no le tienes miedo"._ Fue la risa de un loco. Y puse el arco sobre las cuerdas del violín, tras acomodarlo sobre mi hombro izquierdo como si jamás hubiese dejado de tocar. _"¡Toca! ¡Embelésalos con la belleza de tus dedos sangrantes! ¡Con tu pasión encerrada!"_

Y toqué. El sonido fue limpio, aunque lento por la falta de práctica tras nueve años de abandono: el trino del diablo. La risa estridente de ese hombre, loco de poder y de energía, se opacaba con las notas que tocaba… lentamente dejaba escapar de mí todas esas emociones que Maestro había encerrado en mi con su lazo de sangre: furia, tristeza, desengaño… el hombre danzaba alrededor mío, ese espíritu atado al teatro, riendo, gritando que lo dejara escapar…

-¡Selina!

Interrumpí bruscamente la melodía al verme sorprendida por el grito de Maestro, tanto que casi arrojo el violín al suelo; fue entonces cuando noté que todos estaban mirándome con suma extrañeza, pero él… él estaba casi aterrorizado, su tabla de apuntes estaba en el suelo, y su respiración estaba agitada. Como si hubiese visto el fantasma que revoloteaba alrededor de mí mientras tocaba. Mi reacción fue, finalmente, guardar el violín en su vitrina de manera cuidadosa, para luego quedar de pie frente a él, genuinamente avergonzada.

-Maestro, lo lamento. -Susurré.

En ese momento, me tomó del brazo con bastante brusquedad y me arrastró dentro de unos camerinos desocupados, soltándome con la misma impetuosidad dentro de éste y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe, dejándonos envueltos en la penumbra; me quedé apoyada contra un tocador, tumbando algunas cosas por mi nerviosismo, contemplando su silueta oscura parada delante de mí, intimidante. ¿Iba a lastimarme? Jamás se había atrevido a golpearme o hacer alguna acción violenta.

-Colócame un sello de protección. -Susurró con debilidad, como si se contuviera.

-¿Qué?

-Hazme invisible… unos momentos.

Alcé mi dedo índice hacia su pecho de forma nerviosa, rozando su camisa blanca con temor y lentitud, formando un pentagrama de protección tal como me lo había pedido. Estaba sacudida por la incertidumbre, de pronto en mi cabeza él era capaz de hacer todo, incluso leer mis pensamientos.

-Ya está. -Dije finalmente, temerosa.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, completamente.

Me rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, casi robándome el aliento. Percibí su respiración cálida, y sus manos templadas sobre mis hombros desnudos. No pude reaccionar en ese momento, ni siquiera formar algún pensamiento coherente… hasta ese mismo espíritu gritón guardó un ceremonial silencio, como si mirara la escena que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Maestro? -Me atreví a cuestionarlo, ya que no sabía que hacer, si tocarlo, abrazarlo, o qué cosa. No podía siquiera percibir sus emociones con el tacto.

-Un momento más.

Noté entonces que podía quitármelo de encima si quería, su control hacia mí estaba completamente debilitado… pero no lo hice; su mano derecha quedó entonces sobre mi nuca, apegándome a su hombro de forma cuidadosa, y comencé a sentir un rubor subir a mi rostro por la incertidumbre, así como una punzada en el estómago que amenazó con doblarme. ¿Qué intentaba?

-Las Wiccas… ¿creen en la reencarnación?

La pregunta me tomó completamente desprevenida. Mi mente, nerviosa, prefirió escuchar los aplausos de afuera, los que eran para Angie.

-Sí. Hay… espíritus que regresan… por voluntad propia… mientras otros deciden… quedarse en Él…

-Daniel… hacía presdigitación. Era muy hábil con las manos, cuando era un humano… lo acusaron de ser Priest por lo mismo. Y ahora tú… me muestras… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo… no he tocado el violín desde que tenía doce años, lo vi en la vitrina y… no supe que era un Stradivarius hasta que lo toqué…

Su abrazo se aflojó un poco, y extrañamente me sentí decepcionada de que me soltara; sin embargo, sus manos se mantuvieron posadas sobre mis omóplatos, teniéndome lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarme en murmullos. Pue ver sus ojos verdes, humanos, y comprendí apenas que esa era la razón del círculo de protección. Sí, tarde, pero no podía culparme con todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

-Si te consigo el violín… ¿seguirás tocando para mí?

-Sabes que haré lo que…

-No, Selina, no voy a obligarte a hacerlo.

Me obligué a mirarlo fijamente. Música de orquesta resonaba en el teatro, seguido de risas y aplausos. Estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había estado, y eso me ponía sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Por qué, Maestro?

-Tocabas la misma canción que él cuando lo conocí, el trino del diablo. André, hace… hace casi doscientos años ya.

Sentí dolor en mis dedos. Me había hecho daño al tocar tan precipitadamente, pero Maestro siendo humano no caería en la tentación de mis heridas.

-¿Cuándo eras humano?

-Sí.

Tocaron la puerta con algo de fuerza, como si el que estuviera al otro lado hubiese estado mucho rato haciéndolo y comenzara a quedarse sin paciencia; sus ojos azules destellaron en la oscuridad, y me vi obligada a quitarle el sello que lo protegía.

-Hablaremos después. -Dijo, cortante, y me soltó solamente para ir a abrir la puerta con brusquedad. -¿Qué?

-Terminó la función. -La voz de Angie pareció temblar a mis oídos, y no la culpaba. -Antiguo y Doncella te buscan.

-¿No pueden estar un momento sin mi presencia? -Cerró la puerta nuevamente en su cara, frustrado.

Me miró, y tuve un escalofrío. Su control hacia mí había regresado, pero solamente de manera limitada, ya que la emoción que lo abordaba en ese momento era sumamente fuerte; controlando mi propio temor al rechazo, opté por extender la mano hacia él, imitando ese gesto que hacía conmigo algunas veces.

-Puedo hacer que desaparezca, esa emoción, si me lo permites. Traerte paz con solo tocarte, lo sabes.

Me miró unos momentos, como si pensara las palabras que acababa de decirle, y se acercó para tomar mi mano con firmeza. Su tacto era frío. Me llené entonces con su resentimiento, su intenso odio hacia Antiguo, su desagrado hacia esa mujercita que ellos llamaban Doncella; su profunda tristeza. Las emociones eran arrebatadoras que por poco me hacen gritar, y tuve que apresurarme a liberarlas al aire. Era la primera vez que esa acción, normalmente natural para mí, me dejaba completamente exhausta.

-¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó, y su tono de voz fue más neutro que antes.

-Sí, fue difícil, pero…

Sentí su dedo índice tocar mis labios mientras hablaba, frenándome un poco, y unas gotas de su preciada sangre cayeron dentro de mi boca sin que yo lo pidiera de forma involuntaria, como era normal. Tan pronto el gusto metalizado llegó a mi garganta, me dejé llevar por ese placentero éxtasis que me provocaba, como una especie de _orgasmo mental_ que podía incluso gemir o suspirar sin importarme quién pudiese escucharme… me pregunté si no estaría haciéndome _adicta_ a ella.

-Hay una recepción en el salón del teatro, hay que ir allá.

-Maestro, por favor. -Suspiré, y extendí las manos hacia sus brazos, tomándolo de su saco como si fuera a perderme.

-Nadie va a tocarte.

-¿De qué sirve si tú… terminas tan lejos de mí?

Allí estaba, su debilidad ante mi vulnerabilidad; sus labios se habían tensado, y finalmente pude percibir con suma nitidez sus emociones, en específico la emoción que opacaba en ese momento su corazón de Sabio: indecisión. Luchaba, sin decírmelo, con su atadura con Antiguo y su deseo por tenerme con él… ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Había sido solamente la memoria por la canción, o la canción en sí había tenido algo… mágico?

Y la risa de ese hombre resonó, dándome un buen susto.

-Veremos qué pasa. -Fue su contestación final.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de tantos días saliendo en la noche, me sentía sumamente agotada, aun con la sangre de Maestro, pues el cambio en mi rutina había sido brusco e inesperado; el lugar en el que ahora estaba atrapado mi estrés era un hermoso salón con techos altísimos, iluminado con largos y voluminosos candelabros de cristal. Había sillas por los perímetros del lugar, pero no mesas, porque los Sabios, como bien se sabe, comen de pie, aunque sí había dos mesas enormes con largos manteles blancos llenos de bocadillos incomibles y bebidas que probablemente me dejarían como Logan y su congestión alcohólica. Me atreví a probar unas galletitas que parecían tener paté encima, y vacié la copa con vino rosado que Maestro me había pasado en una maceta cercana, antes de alejarse para recibir halagos.

-Selina, ¿no?

Antiguo estaba allí, vestido con un tuxedo completamente negro, sonriéndome con notoria malicia; fue la primera vez que podía ver al sujeto con mayor detenimiento, desde su cabello oscuro corto y sus ojos intensamente azules que no parecían cuadrar con su rostro mediterráneo. Noté entonces que tenía heridas marcadas sobre el cuello, así como en sus manos blancas, como si fuesen quemaduras o…

-Sí. -Contesté con la cortesía obligada por Maestro.

-He sido completamente duro contigo, pero debes comprender que los Sabios somos muy posesivos con nuestras pertenencias.

-¿Maestro es de su pertenencia? -Cuestioné. Mi neutralidad le quitó todo el sarcasmo que quise darle a la pregunta.

En respuesta, aquel hombre me ofreció la mano, como un caballero de otra época.

-Charlemos, Selina.


	6. Una noche con Antiguo

**Una noche con Antiguo.**

Estaba aterrada, muy dentro de mí. Y odiaba estar tan sensitiva, porque Maestro era capaz de percibirme y lo tendría encima… para hacerme escuchar una incómoda discusión con Antiguo.

-No te preocupes, no va a suceder lo que la última vez. -Me intentó calmar, aunque yo estaba muy lejos de sentir algo parecido a la calma. -Solamente puedo probar tu sangre si Maestro me lo permite.

Terminé tomando la gélida mano, notando lo extrañamente grande que era, como si hubiese sido transformado ya siendo un completo adulto, a diferencia de Maestro que podía pasar por un adolescente; me condujo entonces hacia el centro de aquella galera, donde algunas parejas bailaban una canción lenta y armónica, para luego inclinarse sutilmente en una curiosa reverencia antes de conducirme en ese baile suave.

-No me he presentado contigo propiamente. -Comenzó él a hablar, y pude notar su lentitud al pronunciar sus palabras, como si le costara trabajo contenerse, o como si no fuese su idioma nativo. -Mi nombre es Adrián, pero los Sabios me llaman Antiguo, ya que no es propio entregar tu nombre real a quienes pueden dañarte.

Sí, lo sabía. El nombre es una condena para una Wicca, era una lástima que yo no pudiera hacer nada bajo el dominio de Maestro; sin embargo, decidí hacerme la tonta por seguridad, a pesar del zafiro que llevaba en el cuello. Me dio un pequeño giro, haciendo flotar levemente mi vestido, y él pareció complacido.

-¿Eres bailarina o algo parecido?

-No, ni siquiera algo cercano a ello. Soy enfermera.

-Una profesión castigada, imagino que debes ser valiente y aguerrida.

-¿Eso piensa? -Sonreí, aunque me sentía incómoda. -Debió conocer a muchas así en toda su vida.

-En vida, sí. Después fueron intolerables.

Me condujo fuera de la enorme pista, y pude notar que era porque Maestro estaba cerca.

-¿En vida? -Cuestioné, queriendo detener su paso. -Habla de cuando era humano. ¿Por eso lo llaman Antiguo?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Asentí varias veces. Terminé sentada en una de aquellas sillas pegadas a la pared, con ese hombre mucho más cerca de lo que hubiese deseado. ¿Pretendía fastidiar a Maestro de forma consciente?

-Soy el sabio más longevo, sí. -Comenzó. -No el primero, pero sí el que más tiempo ha durado con vida, y el que más hijos de sangre ha tenido.

-¿Puedo preguntarle… qué hacía antes de ser Sabio?

-Ah, tenía una vida miserable, Selina. -Su rostro había cambiado un poco, no como si le molestara hablar de ello, sino como si hubiese tenido una careta puesta antes. -Era un esclavo, vendido a una arena de juegos, para ser asesinado como un cristiano cualquiera, que acabó siendo un gladiador del _circus romanus._

-Por eso las heridas. -Se me escapó.

-Las notaste.

Tuve un horrible escalofrío de terror, tanto que por poco mis palabras sonaron temblorosas.

-Soy enfermera, recuerde. -Pero sentía el calor del rubor en mi rostro, abochornada. -Veo heridas todo el tiempo.

-Eres la primera mujer lista que no me molesta. -Había sonreído de medio labio. -Supongo que él también vio eso en ti.

-No hubiera podido adivinar que usted era un gladiador.

-No, supongo que no. -Resopló una risa altanera. -Las personas piensan que todos los _vampiros_ son una especie de príncipes clásicos hartos de la vida, que se dejaron morder para explorar mas allá, pero la realidad es otra.

-Maestro me dijo que… el primer requisito era no tener esperanza alguna.

-Ser un Sabio es morir en vida, a final de cuentas es una especie de suicidio. -Se quedó un segundo en silencio, pensativo. -Es una decisión tormentosa para un ser humano, creo que lo sabes. Tenía treinta y seis años cuando supe que el _Imperator_ quería asesinarme, pues su esposa me tenía bastante estima si es que lo puedes comprender, que no tenía salida alguna más que mi _Domina_ , aquella que me había dado a probar de su sangre y me convirtió en su enlace. Ella me hizo creer que me había vendido a él, así perdí la esperanza de continuar con vida. -Tomó una copa de la mesa, que tenía adyacente, y me la entregó. -Me azotaron, me quemaron con hierros ardientes… y cuando estaba desfalleciendo, Domina llegó y me entregó su sangre, convirtiéndome en Sabio.

-Suena sumamente horrible. -Dije, pero mi tono de voz fue completamente neutro.

-Claro, por eso no duró demasiado tiempo en este mundo después de transformarme.

-¿La… asesinó?

-No, me temo que no podemos dañar a quien nos ha transformado, pero eso no evita que haya confabulado para que el sol diera en el sitio de su descanso.

Lo decía con mucha tranquilidad, tanto que comenzaba a causarme repulsión y un tanto de miedo; percibí entonces la mirada de Maestro sobre mí, y pensé que si lanzaba un grito de auxilio me quitaría de las garras de ese hombre. Sin embargo, Antiguo también lo había notado, y con bastante tranquilidad se había levantado de su asiento, con la intención de que lo siguiera.

-¿Quieres saber cómo encontré a Maestro?

"Tocabas la misma canción que él…" Me tenía donde quería. Tuve que levantarme de la silla con él, pasando de largo al director del teatro, atreviéndome a probar un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en esa copa. No supe si era champaña o vino blanco. Caminé con él hacia un lugar apartado del bullicio, el vestíbulo del salón, que fácilmente podía contener el departamento que compartía con Carol. Las amplias puertas cerradas eran como espejos, dejando ver la amplia complexión de Antiguo, y por unos instantes pude figurármelo como un gladiador cubierto en pieles, gritando ante una audiencia exaltada por la sangre y la violencia… era una imagen extraña para mí.

-Lo encontré una fría noche en el puente sobre el río Támesis, a punto de lanzarse a sus gélidas aguas. -Sentí sus ojos azules mirándome a través del reflejo. -Su amante se había colgado antes de casarse por conveniencia de los padres, y él pesó que debía hacer lo mismo, seguir a su enamorado hacia la muerte ya que no le quedaba nada más…

-André. -Pronuncié.

-¿Te habló de él? -Se giró para mirarme de frente.

-No exactamente. -Me miré los dedos, las heridas frescas por la fricción de las cuerdas. -Pero pronunció su nombre. Entonces… fue su lazo de sangre.

-No. Se lanzó al agua. Lo rescaté a punto de morir de hipotermia, y le di la opción. Tenía veintitrés años, su vida no era más que…

¿Por eso le tenía tanto resentimiento? Quise preguntárselo en el momento que se interrumpió tan bruscamente, pero era que Maestro había aparecido tras de mí como si fuese un espanto, y pude ver su reflejo en la puerta de entrada. Antiguo, es decir, Adrián, era un gladiador romano, mientras que Maestro era una especie de caballero inglés homosexual. Estaba parada en medio de un circo, sí.

-Antiguo. -Habló pausado, como si se contuviera. -Te lo dije, aléjate de ella, no es tu incumbencia.

-No le he hecho daño. -Contestó con aire relajado, aunque dominante. -Solamente hemos charlado, ¿no es así, Selina?

Ambas miradas gélidas cayeron en mí, poniéndome sumamente nerviosa, y por un momento sentí que había hecho algo malo; acabé asintiendo de manera frenética, temiendo que se ensañara conmigo (aunque jamás lo había hecho antes), tan solo obteniendo el ceño fruncido de mi caballero inglés, y una leve risa del gladiador.

-Angela esta afuera esperando a que la prostituyas, hazte cargo de tus enfermas pasiones al menos. Selina, vamos.

Caminé inmediatamente a su lado, tomándolo cuidadosamente del brazo, aunque me fue imposible ocultar el temblor que tenía en ese momento, entre frío y nerviosismo; caminamos entonces entre la gente que seguía charlando, o siendo seducida por aquellos Sabios ocultos, pasando de largo tanto a Antiguo o cualquier otra mirada que cayera sobre nosotros como si le consumiera una prisa que yo no quería comprender. Me llevó al pasillo de servicio, en penumbras, el que habíamos tomado cuando salimos del teatro.

-¿Qué quería Antiguo contigo? -Me soltó tan pronto la puerta se cerró tras nosotros, para seguir sin dejarme contestar. -Siempre es igual, queriendo tomar todo para él, como si fuera el poseedor de todos sus hijos de sangre, pasó con Daniel, ¿por qué demonios no habría de…?

-Maestro.

-¿Te tocó?

-B-bailó conmigo… me contó su historia… y me dijo su nombre.

Detuvo sus movimientos nerviosos solamente para mirarme fijamente durante unos segundos… para luego resoplar una extraña risa, como si aquello le hubiese relajado.

-Entonces no se dio cuenta.

-¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?

-Entre otras cosas. -Me extendió la mano. -¿Qué fue lo que te contó?

Tomé su mano de forma apresurada, contagiándome de su impulsivo alivio, arrebatador, que me apresuré a sacar de mi sistema antes de que me volviera loca; las emociones de los Sabios eran demasiado intensas, fuertes, dominantes, algo que jamás me había topado antes… además de que ellos eran capaces de controlar a quién podían transmitirlas. No me vi atrapada en esa maldición, la de ser un Sabio, pues estaba acostumbrada a estar controlada en mi misma tanto para los demás… preferiría morir que estar envuelta siempre en esas emociones.

-Me contó la razón por la que le llaman Antiguo, y me contó… que te encontró casi muerto en el río Támesis.

No había nadie tras bambalinas, eran ya las tres y media de la madrugada; quedamos de pie frente a la vitrina transparente, donde se encontraban guardados todos aquellos instrumentos como si fuesen trofeos o reliquias sumamente valiosas. Pensé que otra explosiva emoción iba a sacudirme tras decirle, pues él se mantenía sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza, pero siguió calmo mientras abría aquella vitrina con la mano libre de una forma casi ceremonial.

-Maestro… -Me alarmé un poco por lo que hacía.

-Me vio saltar, en realidad.

Mi garganta se cerró durante unos segundos, incapaz de seguir hablando o pensar.

-¿Por… qué saltaste?

Soltó mi mano en ese momento, solamente para tomar de forma cuidadosa el violín que había tocado momentos antes y que alguien había acomodado poco después. Noté que él miraba ese instrumento como si realmente se tratara de una reliquia valiosa… o como si estuviera sumido en sus memorias.

-Tenía doce años cuando conocí a André. Mi madre servía a su familia, que era una de las más acomodadas en Londres de esa época, algo bastante común entre extranjeros que huían de problemas de sus respectivos países; estaba tocando el Trino del Diablo cuando nos vimos la primera vez. -Noté sus manos ajustando suavemente el cuerpo del violín. -Él y yo sentimos una conexión inmediata, pero no estaba bien visto en ese entonces que dos hombres, sobre todo de diferente nacionalidad y clase social, mantuvieran una relación, por eso fue todo un secreto. Hasta que… llegó el día en que sucedería su matrimonio arreglado. No me lo consultó, solo… decidió colgarse de una viga del techo de su habitación, usando una sábana.

-No tienes qué contarme esto.

Se giró entonces, causándome un sobresalto, entregándome el _Stradivarius_ con la misma ceremonia de antes. No había dolor en su tacto o en su mirada, y no pude evitar sentirme sumamente impresionada.

-Decidí que esa vida no la quería si no estaba él. -Continuó como si yo no hubiese hablado. -En el puente se encontraba Adrián, mirándome como si fuese un ser lastimero, una mascota perdida. ¿Sabes algo? Yo mismo vi a Daniel de esa manera, ahogándose en alcohol, sentí la misma lástima que, en su tiempo, él sintió por mí. Me ofreció una vida inmortal, yo decidí saltar, y cuando estuve a punto de morir me asombré por André, porque tuvo la valentía que yo perdí en ese momento, cuando el dolor por el agua helada era insoportable.

No pude evitar sollozar al escucharlo, era demasiado duro para mí el imaginar todo lo que le había sucedido, por lo que había pasado; su control cedió nuevamente al verme de esa manera, pero, al igual que antes, no escapé corriendo de él ni nada remotamente parecido. Dejé la frente apoyada en su hombro y simplemente comencé a llorar por él, sin importarme que el violín quedara atrapado entre ambos.

-Selina. -Me llamó, y noté su voz doblegada. -¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Porque tú no puedes hacerlo. -Contesté con voz quebrada. -Lloro por ti, por todo lo que no has llorado en ese tiempo…

Me abrazó por segunda vez en la noche, un abrazo frío pero consolador. Cada momento que pasaba, cada vez que sabía un poco más de él, hacía que naciera en mí una especie de afecto.

Síndrome de Estocolmo, supongo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Seguirás tocando para mí?"

Respiré profundamente.

"No voy a obligarte a hacerlo."

-No está resultando. -Chasqueé la lengua.

Me dispuse a cerrar las cortinas de mi habitación prisión, procurando dejar todo en penumbras para evitar alguna distracción; tomé asiento sobre el alfombrado suelo, al lado de la cama, mientras mi mente se empeñaba en retomar lo que había ocurrido durante la madrugada, desconcentrándome completamente. Terminé tras varios minutos de indecisión, tomando el estuche de madera donde se encontraba el violín que Maestro me había obsequiado, tras quizá robarlo, tomarlo como si realmente le perteneciera; al abrirlo, me quedé observando lo sumamente hermoso que era, era increíble que él optara por dármelo así nada más, tras haber tocado unas cuantas notas torpes.

"Era la misma canción…"

Y la risa de un loco resonando en mi cabeza.

-Atalayas cardinales, entes elementales, protejan este círculo. -Dije en voz alta. -Bastet, guíame.

Susurros. El violín delante de mi fue entonces como la respuesta que necesitaba. La llave que necesitaba.

" _La eternidad espera."_

-Si está escrito en las estrellas. -Mi mente me llevó a la bóveda estrellada del teatro, iluminado de una manera casi imposible, ignorada por aquellos seres amantes de lo efímero. -Entonces puede ser leído. Para esto es la profecía, el futuro, a miles de millones de posibilidades.

Mi mente se expandió en ese momento de una manera maravillosa, como si de pronto me hubiese abierto al mundo, y fuese parte de él de una manera muy íntima… era lo más cercano que podía tener a una comunión Wicca, puesto que ese tipo de cercanías estaban reservadas únicamente para las Wiccas de luz. Pude verme entonces, de frente como si estuviera ante un espejo, parada en ese escenario donde Angela tocaba su arpa, vestida de forma similar a ella, pero en un profundo negro, incluyendo aquellas alas que ella llevaba con gracia; tocaba ese mismo violín que Maestro había robado para mí, una melodía que jamás había escuchado, ante un público lleno de Sabios, los cuales me miraban embelesados, como si los tuviese atrapados en esa misteriosa música.

-Destino, te he encontrado en mis sueños.

En esa ocasión no llevaba la joya azulada que Maestro me había obsequiado, por lo que el destello de energía sacudió los muebles alrededor de mí, haciendo un ruido aparatoso, antes de envolverme de una manera maravillosa, se percibía como una brisa fresca que hizo incluso levantar mi cabello de forma física; los tonos sonaban en mi cabeza, podía ver incluso los dedos moverse por las cuerdas tensas provocando cada nota, tatuando mi interior de forma indolora. Abrí los ojos en ese momento, notando los destellos azulados que me rodeaban en una calma relajante… topándome con el soñoliento príncipe inglés parado en la puerta de la habitación, esta vez solamente llevando el pantalón de la noche anterior puesto. Sus ojos verdes, humanos, puestos en mí como si no comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

Recordé lo que conversé con Antiguo. Él tenía apenas veintitrés años cuando lo transformó, apenas dos años más que yo… se miraba realmente joven, y ahora…

-¿Qué haces, Selina?

" _La eternidad espera."_

-La eternidad espera. -Repetí en voz baja.

Aquella energía que me rodeaba se dispersó inmediatamente, haciendo resonar nuevamente los muebles alrededor de mí; incluso pude ver cómo el cabello oscuro de Maestro se había movido un poco, pero no por ello se inmutó, como si no lo hubiese percibido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Estaba meditando. -Me levanté del suelo entonces, tomando el violín que estaba frente a mí aun dentro de su hermoso estuche, el cual coloqué en la cama de forma cuidadosa. -Suelo hacerlo al comenzar el día.

-Son las tres de la tarde.

-Bueno, cuando comienza mi día.

Descubrí entonces que era incapaz de mirarlo fijamente tras lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, era incapaz de definir lo que él me provocaba en ese momento: incertidumbre, nerviosismo, bochorno. Pasé entonces los dedos por el instrumento, notando entonces como éste me atraía irremediablemente hacia él, como si hubiese estado destinada a tenerlo… sin embargo, dudé de tomarlo.

" _¡Tómalo! ¡Es tuyo!"_ ¿El fantasma del teatro me había seguido hasta la casa, o solamente era mi imaginación?

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Te secuestré, en primer lugar.

Abrí el estuche del violín, su llamado era demasiado intenso de pronto para mí, como una especie de naciente obsesión casi idéntica a la sangre de Maestro, como si el instrumento en sí estuviera proveyéndome de la energía que me recorrió momentos antes; cuidadosamente lo saqué de su estuche, y me planteé la idea de que tal vez aquel fantasma no se encontraba en el teatro, sino sumergido en ese instrumento. Jamás antes me había topado con un objeto poseído, pero no me causaba mayor temor, ya que, como Wicca, era inmune a ese tipo de situaciones. Además, parecía más bien que el instrumento era un canalizador para algo más fuerte, de lo que Bastet aun no me había explicado con amplitud.

-Pensé que hablabas de otro tipo de molestia, esa es virtualmente perpetua.

Tomé entonces el violín de forma cuidadosa, sin atreverme a mirarle aun (incluso dándole parcialmente la espalda), acomodándolo por sobre mi hombro de una forma instintiva, pero no lo toqué; me limité a pasar los dedos por las cuerdas, pues después de haber tocado aquella noche me di cuenta de lo oxidada que estaba, y el dolor muscular de la muñeca por la posición me delataba aun más. Apenas me percaté de que Maestro se había colocado tras de mí, silencioso como un gato, solamente para ayudarme a acomodar mi mano sobre el diapasón, causándome un tanto más de dolor; su templado tacto me puso más nerviosa que antes, y mi reacción fue el de buscar el arco a ciegas con la mano libre.

-Estás acelerada, y evitas mirarme. -Su aliento rozaba mi cuello, causándome un intenso escalofrío.

-Siento que me morderás. -Le confesé finalmente.

-Es muy temprano para eso, aunque, si vas a tocar para mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Mi mano finalmente encontró el arco en el mismo estuche. Los brazos de Maestro me habían rodeado en ese momento, apegando mi espalda a su pecho, y sus labios rozaron la piel entre mi cuello y hombro, un poco más debajo de donde estaban sus mordidas y cortes; apenas había tenido oportunidad de colocar el arco sobre las cuerdas del violín cuando lo hizo, y mi reacción fue el de una nota aguda, el sobresalto repentino. Hubo una leve risa de su parte, casi infantil.

-Ni siquiera te mordí. -Fue la respuesta a la pregunta que no hice.

-Juegas conmigo. -Sentí entonces que mi rostro estaba cálido de rubor, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en las sienes. No era temor, sino una especie de excitación… nacida del deseo que tenía por su sangre. Odiaba sentirme de esa manera.

-No, nada de eso. Adelante, toca, prometo que no voy a interrumpirte,

Lo hice, lentamente y de una manera torpe, sintiendo entonces latentes las heridas de mis dedos por la falta de práctica, nuevamente; tocaba entonces primavera, de una manera quizá muy atroz para mis oídos, y me pregunté si no sería Vivalidi mismo el que me acosara con voces de inframundo al saber la clase de caos que estaba haciendo con una de sus obras más maravillosas. A Maestro no parecía molestarle aquello; por el contrario, se mantuvo todo el momento abrazándome por detrás, los ojos cerrados, su mentón apoyado en mi sien… me pregunté si era así cuando estaba con André. Me pregunté si había habido otras personas en su vida, cuando era humano. Me pregunté… por Daniel.

Había llegado a Tormenta, cuando Ángela entró a la casa, y ese terrible concierto debió terminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando lo vi delante de mí, mi mente se acobardó y mis pies quisieron dar vuelta para huir entre toda aquella frívola gente; esta vez él llevaba un traje azul muy oscuro, a diferencia de la camisa tan clara que casi era blanca. Venía acompañado por otro Sabio, el primero que vi cuando Maestro me secuestró aquella tarde, igual de sombrío y anticuado, como ver una pintura vieja; lacio y pesado cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, puños amplios en una camisa blanca, el traje sastre color rojo oscuro, aterciopelado.

-Selina me alegra verte. -Adrián se acercó de inmediato hacia mí, dejando al otro Sabio solo entre la gente sin que el mismo se percatara. -Parece como si estuvieses esperando a encontrarme.

Hacía un aire helado esa noche; era un hermoso jardín pulcramente adornado, donde se encontraba una enorme piscina llena de luces flotantes, música suave, gente ataviada con prendas livianas y risas gélidas. Pronto, la ancha mano de Antiguo estuvo sobre mi espalda, conduciéndome lejos de aquella gente, de Maestro, quien estaba abstraído entre conversaciones triviales que parecían ser de mucha importancia, hacia un lado de aquella piscina, donde dos pinos frondosos se alzaban aparentemente de forma caprichosa. Me resistí a frotarme los brazos desnudos, puesto que mi vestido color arena no era precisamente abrigador al no llevar siquiera tirantes ni bajar más de mis rodillas, tratando de evitar que el Sabio tuviese un gesto que pudiese molestar a mi príncipe inglés.

-Yo… no puedo iniciar una conversación. -Pasé las manos tras mi espada, solo para ocultar mi tensión. -Maestro me lo ha prohibido.

-Suena a algo que él haría. Entonces sí estabas buscándome.

-Debió conocer bien a Maestro, y yo… quería preguntarle algo.

Su mano quedó sobre mi espalda en todo momento, haciendo que ese momento fuese mucho más discreto de lo que en realidad era.

-¿Tanto te interesa Maestro?

-No. -Me apresuré a contestar. -No puedes apreciar a quien te ha secuestrado. Es más bien curiosidad.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que hace el tiempo.

-Él, según Ángela, nunca ha tenido hijos de sangre más que esa persona, Daniel, y solamente tenía interés en hombres.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Antiguo me miró entonces como si de pronto no lo comprendiera. Tras unos segundos de silencio, acabó sonriendo con levedad.

-Eres muy perspicaz.

-Mi… trabajo me obliga a hacerlo.

-Es una vocación maravillosa y terrible, me temo. Solitaria, sobre todo, pues las personas entran y salen de tu vida con mucha frecuencia, causando que tus lazos con ellos sean intensos pero muy breves. Cuando Maestro era un niño, a la "nodriza" se le ocurrió que era completamente capaz de satisfacerla sexualmente, y eso le generó una especie de repulsión hacia el género femenino. Claro que estuvo con mujeres antes de ser Sabio, antes de conocer a André, no era un completo inexperto, había probado esos placeres carnales ya sea por presión o simple deseo.

Me sentí algo mal por Maestro, su vida había sido miserable desde el inicio.

-Por eso me asombró el verte como su lazo de sangre. -Tomó entonces mi mano, y se la aproximó a los gélidos labios, inquietándome un poco. -Aunque, cada vez que te veo, puedo notar la razón por la que te escogió.

Quise preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero sentí la mirada del Sabio Sentimental, y opté por apartarme un poco; había algo en él que me hacía sentir aun más incómoda que con Antiguo, como si pudiese ver a través de mis pensamientos.


	7. Noah, el Priest

**Noah, el Priest.**

Ese día, Maestro había madrugado. Estaba de pie y vestido de forma casual a eso de la una de la tarde, su usual humor suave y el gentil trato que ahora tenía conmigo desde lo del violín lo acompañaban, para mi descanso emocional tras lo ocurrido todos estos días; me había puesto a tocar para él lentamente, intentando recobrar mi perdida habilidad, parada en la mitad de aquella aterciopelada sala púrpura, mientras él me escuchaba sentado sobre un sofá individual, su favorito, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento, así como una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué pieza te gustaba tocar, Selina?

-Dependía mucho de mi estado de ánimo… pero me gustaban las estaciones de Vivaldi.

Por su honor, tenía que tocar bien esa pieza, mínimo. No quería que su espíritu se me apareciera por la noche para apuntarme con su dedo inquisidor y acusarme de haber destruido aquella pieza musical. Estaba centrada en ello, demasiado, por lo que el sonido del timbre de la puerta me hizo frenar en una nota bastante estridente del susto que me dio… ¿quién podría venir a esa hora? Miré inmediatamente a Maestro, pero él, a diferencia de mí, se veía bastante tranquilo con la intromisión en su forma humana.

-Abre la puerta. -Me ordenó con voz suave.

Estaba realmente asombrada por aquella petición, pues normalmente me hacía mantenerme alejada de las posibles salidas que pudiese tomar para alejarme de él; sin embargo, hice lo que me había indicado, una respuesta involuntaria que se estaba haciendo una costumbre para mí, tras dejar el precioso violín en uno de los sofás con el mayor cuidado del mundo, tomándome mi tiempo para asegurarme de que nada pudiese pasarle. Por el vidrio polarizado de aquella puerta de herrería oscura pude ver la silueta de un hombre de espaldas a la puerta, usando mezclilla negra y una chamarra color verde militar. No parecía un servidor público o algo parecido.

Fue difícil para mí, la emoción que sentí cuando mi mano se dirigió hacia el pomo de la puerta; el tocar el metal frío fue una especie de alivio psicológico para mí, pues en los casi veinte días que llevaba allí atrapada no había podido alcanzar esa puerta, esa salida tan grande y prohibida para mí. Fue tanto mi placer mental que, por poco, paso por alto a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado, en el mundo real, donde nada extraño sucedía.

-Noah. -Dije con asombro, cuando aquel visitante se había dado la vuelta.

-Hola, Selina. -Me saludó con gusto el Priest. Se veía muy diferente a esa noche, con ese atuendo casual y el negro cabello cayendo libremente hasta su pómulo. -Te mentiría si te dijera que no me esperaba verte. ¿Está Armand en casa?

-Sí, por supuesto. -Me hice a un lado. -Adelante, pasa.

Me asombré bastante por estar en medio de esa extraña situación, era una espectadora de dos mundos completamente diferentes sin que lo supieran con claridad: Maestro, que aparentemente había invitado a Noah sin saber de quién se trataba realmente (o quizá lo sabía y tenía otras siniestras intenciones), y Noah, que no sabía acerca de esa dualidad que Maestro tenía. Ese sello protector que el Priest parecía tener de forma permanente evitaba que pudiese detectarlo, pero también evitaba que pudiera comunicarme con él de cualquier otra manera, para mi mala suerte. Me asombré un poco de la capacidad que tenía para soportar un sello durante mucho tiempo, aunque tenía una breve idea del entrenamiento que ellos llevaban, a diferencia de las Wiccas.

-Te noto bastante asombrado. -Había dicho Maestro cuando ambos entramos hacia la sala, donde aun se encontraba. -Toma asiento, por favor. Selina, ¿puedes traernos café?

-Bueno, para ser honesto, pensé que estaría rodeado de más ostentosidad…

Caminé entonces hacia la cocina, la cual era una habitación conjunta con la sala, separada solamente por una pared de madera falsa que había sido arreglada para ser un tupido librero en color café oscuro, y una puerta sin cerradura, misma que dejé un poco abierta para poder escuchar su conversación mientras hacía lo que me había pedido; estaba claro que Noah había quedado impresionado por el hecho de que Maestro estaba allí, inmune a la luz solar, y probablemente con más color que el de la noche que se conocieron.

-Me considero un minimalista, no tolero estar rodeado de muchas cosas, ni tampoco las gigantescas casas que los demás ostentan. No necesito probar nada de mi mismo.

-Es el pensamiento de alguien que comenzó todo desde la nada, si me permite decirlo. ¿Por eso lleva a su mucama a los eventos?

¿Mucama?

-Selina no es mi mucama, ni nada remotamente parecido. Ella es mi acompañante. Es mi voz, mis manos, mis ojos… y, además, hace algo maravilloso con los dedos.

-No lo dudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Debes seguirme." Y lo hice, a pesar de mi desagrado.

En efecto, tuve que ir tras ellos cuando comenzó ese iridio romántico en las escaleras, contra las paredes tapizadas, andando hacia la habitación de Maestro, un lugar que jamás había pisado en mi estadía, al considerarlo una especie de santuario en el que yo no debía entrar; no había considerado siquiera el tener una especie de morbo al ver dos hombres enlazados con besos y caricias, sumidos en esa lujuria que había percibido de primera mano, mas no visto tan directamente. Los ojos grises de Noah se quedaron en mí un momento, al ser más alto que Maestro, y pude notar que había sonreído contra la boca de su ahora amante.

-¿Ella siempre observa?

-Ella es mía, y quiero que esté aquí.

Me sentía algo abrumada e incómoda con lo que estaba mirando, quizá algo dolida, un poco humillada, era extraña la sensación que me envolvía; lo que sí estaba segura era que no sentía mayor excitación por lo que estaba mirando. Traté de no sentirme molesta, no servía de nada, y tuve que dejar pasar el hecho de que Maestro realmente quería que observara todo lo que él hacía con el _Priest_ , sobre aquella amplia cama con sábanas azuladas, entre la penumbra causada por el pesado cortinaje en la ventana.

- _…Deje el silencio…_

Guardé silencio, solamente para prestar mayor atención a las palabras que había escuchado de pronto; por un momento pensé que había sido algún espíritu que no había detectado antes en esa casa, y mi reacción fue la de querer recorrer la habitación, por si era mi amigo gritón del violín. Sin embargo, mi atención se desvió nuevamente hacia la cama, pues los movimientos habían cesado de pronto, llenándome de nerviosismo; Noah se había arrodillado de pronto sobre Maestro, despeinado y con la camisa clara completamente desabrochada. Descubrí que no podía dejar de mirarlo… ¿qué era lo que había pasado?

-¿Noah? -Cuestioné. Mi voz seguía siendo neutra, seña de que Maestro estaba vivo, al menos.

-Dame un minuto.

Acabé tomando asiento en algo que parecía un sofá de dos plazas, tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo, el temblor en mis manos; Maestro parecía estar completamente dormido sobre la cama, humana y tranquilamente. El Priest se había incorporado finalmente, y se acercó, obsequiándome una sonrisa calma, la cual logró incomodarme aún más.

-Pensé que sería más fácil, usé energía de más. -Me dijo como si se disculpara conmigo. -Me agoté bastante.

-Lo dormiste. -Me asombré. -Debes ser bastante resistente.

-A los Priest se nos entrena para serlo desde el inicio, los espíritus no suelen hacernos favores como a las Wiccas, solamente nos susurran lo que debemos hacer. ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que está pasando con Maestro, acaso?

Me sentí extrañamente nerviosa, como si yo fuese la causante de esa dualidad incomprensible… y, bueno, también porque el Priest estaba delante de mí, casi desnudo, y no podía evitar contemplar de reojo su torso esbelto cubierto por la camisa liviana.

-Es… complejo de explicar, pero lo sabía.

-Bueno, tenemos bastante tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

-Dependerá de ti.

Debía admitir que nunca me había interesado de lleno por los Priest, aun después de conocer a Logan; lo único que sabía era que eran los guardianes de la vida, que tenían algún tiempo con ese nombre porque detestaban ser llamados Warlock, por las inclinaciones oscuras ligadas a ese nombre. Nunca supe del entrenamiento que ellos llevaban, o si eran elegidos tal como nosotras… no eran tan puritanos, eso sí que lo sabía.

-Mientras exista alguna energía cinética en esta habitación, no existirá problema alguno.

-Te diré todo lo que sé, pero quiero pedirte algo a cambio.

" _Energía cinética."_ Él podía ser mi respuesta.

-No puedo liberarte aun, Selina. No he podido encontrar la manera, por lo singular de tu situación.

-No es lo que voy a pedirte. Quiero que me enseñes.

-¿Qué cosa? -Lo noté un poco incómodo de pronto.

-Soy una Wicca oscura. -Entonces pude ver su rostro cambiar completamente, a un gesto de preocupación. No se había percatado de ello, y temí, por un momento, que fuese a huir o hacer alguna otra cosa indeseada. -Tengo la capacidad de absorber energía externa y utilizarla a voluntad… pero no quiero dañar a nadie. Hasta hace unos días fui capaz de ver esa energía excedente que tienen las personas, la energía cinética que tú usas, y me pregunté si era capaz de tomarla.

-Qué ambiciosa. -Lo vi realmente incómodo con lo que acababa de confesarle, estaba segura de ello. -Veré qué puedo hacer. Primero, hablemos de lo relevante.

-¿Puedes vestirte, al menos?

-No. Como Wicca oscura deberías estar…

-Hace unos meses hubo un incidente en la mansión Mainframe. -Lo interrumpí, y dejé de mirarlo, para observar mis pies desnudos. -Por ese incidente… algunos Sabios perdieron durante un tiempo su sello de sangre…

-Espera, ¿cómo pasó eso?

Abrí la boca, pero no pude decir nada más… involucraba a Logan; traté de encontrar la manera de explicarle sin tener que hablar de él, pero la situación en sí lo involucraba. Tras unos segundos de silencio obligado, acabé negando con la cabeza, frustrada.

-Maestro te ha pedido que no hables al respecto.

-De una persona en específico. -Tomé aire, como si intentara volver a resistirme. -Yo ayudé a eso. Querían liberar a una Militante que tenían prisionera en ese lugar. Maestro, en condición humana… -Hubo recuerdos, ese momento tan tormentoso hizo que casi se me quebrara la voz. -Fue a los Ángeles, y cuando regresó… ya era así.

-Las Wiccas lo ayudaron, dices.

-No estoy segura aun si lo ayudaron, o… algo más que desconozco.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, como si meditara aquello o escuchara lo que tenía alrededor, incomodándome bastante; fue la primera vez que le presté atención tan detenidamente, y pensé en la primera impresión que me causó en aquella fiesta. Femenina. Era algo parecido a la presencia Militante, pero no nacía de él sino que lo rodeaba desde el exterior… sus ojos se toparon con los míos, y m sentí sumamente avergonzada de verme descubierta.

-Me da la impresión de que nunca te habías topado con un Priest.

-Yo… -De nuevo, Logan. Aunque en sí no era uno de ellos. -No. Los veía de lejos en el pueblo solamente.

-Nunca había visto una Wicca oscura, así que estamos a mano. ¿Cómo es que Maestro pudo tenerte?

Guardé silencio, aún más avergonzada que antes. ¿Qué podía decirle? Maestro me había prohibido, además, el hablar acerca del trato, aunque no de lo ocurrido.

-Me engañó. -Sentí que mi cara ardía.

-¿Un Sabio a una Wicca? Me parece un poco…

-Estaba pasando por un muy mal momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi voz había subido de forma incontrolada, y noté que lo había intimidado. El Priest estaba intentando ayudarme, ¿no?, y, a final de cuentas, las Wiccas tenían una especie de dominación ante otros seres; los Priest también eran parte de ellos.

-Perdona, Noah. -Acabé susurrando, cohibida tras lo que había hecho.

-Ya. -Dijo, y noté cómo había escuchado algo alrededor de él. Pude ver ese sutil listón rodeándolo. -Es común en los Sabios el engaño. Las Wiccas oscuras son normalmente rechazadas… no me malinterpretes. -Me sonrió. -Quizá no lo sabes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los humanos se sienten naturalmente atraídos hacia la luz, y repelen a la oscuridad. Imagino que no debes de tener muchas relaciones sociales, o que quizá te sientes extraña, apartada del mundo que te rodea, como si no ensamblaras con él.

Me recorrió un escalofrío, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No fuiste educada por otra Wicca oscura.

-No, mi abuela era una Wicca lunar… fui criada por ellas.

-Verás, los entes oscuros utilizan la seducción para atrapar o atraer a las personas, usan sus debilidades para…

-Dices que Maestro me atrajo usando mi baja autoestima. -Vi su cara de susto. -Estás en lo correcto. Supongo que es la consecuencia de haber sido educada por Wiccas lunares, ¿cierto? No puedo defenderme utilizando mis habilidades, no puedo herir a nadie porque la culpa está muy afianzada en mi interior.

-Suenas resentida.

-Mucho tiempo odié lo que era, porque fui excluida por todos, de todo, me hice desconfiada pensando que era mala, y todos lo sabían. -Sentí una extraña furia que nacía dentro de mí, y no podía apartarla. -No hice nada más que ser utilizada una y otra vez…

-Selina…

-¿También tú vas a utilizarme, Noah?

Me miró, y no tuve que tocarlo para saber que se sentía apenado por mí; me sentí culpable por apuntarlo de esa manera, pero ya me era casi imposible penar que aun existía alguien en quien apoyarme tras todo lo que había pasado.

" _Solamente tú puedes ayudarte. El resto viene por añadidura. No tengas miedo, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, y ellos lo saben."_

-No, no haré eso, atenta contra mi naturaleza. -Contestó, y noté que su voz se había suavizado. -Creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Lo miré con desconcierto, con desagrado. Un tanto más de lo segundo.

-No existe un lazo más fuerte entre humanos como es de una Wicca y un Priest. -Me dijo en susurros, como si fuese un secreto. -De esa forma puedes romper cualquier barrera, física y mental. -Se subió un poco la manga de la camisa, mostrándome el sello de protección que tenía tatuado en la parte interna de su brazo, bajo su muñeca. -Incluso los sellos.

-Lo sé a medias. Pero son pactos eternos, ¿no?

-Terrenales. -Me extendió la mano. -Piénsalo, podrías aprender todo lo que yo sé como Priest, te estoy dando una situación muy ventajosa para ti.

" _Tómalo."_ La voz de Bastet me asustó de pronto.

-¿Qué obtendrías a cambio, Priest?

-No existe mayor honor que estar con una Wicca, no existe mayor límite para un Priest en cuestión de poder. En pocas palabras, tendremos una especie de equidad, a diferencia de tu lazo de sangre con Maestro.

" _Serías mucho más fuerte que él."_ Extendí la mano hacia él tras meditarlo un poco, tocándolo, percibiendo su ansiedad, su deseo, su veracidad; era una especie de meta para él realmente, para el Priest más que para el hombre en sí… y noté la natural atracción que sentía a pesar de la oscuridad que me rodeaba. _"La oscuridad seduce, Selina. Por eso atraes al Priest, incluso a los Sabios por ser entidades inferiores…"_

-Debo meditarlo. -Dije con voz calma.

-Adelante. El proceso para hacerlo es largo, más del tiempo que tenemos ahora para charlar.

Me levanté del lugar, entumecida, soltando su mano en el acto; Maestro se veía sumamente vulnerable, dormido como un humano en la cama, y a mi cabeza llegó la idea de que era completamente capaz de manipularlo, así como él lo había hecho conmigo, utilizando a Noah. La voz que gritaba en mi cabeza lo mal que estaba aquello fue atenuándose cada vez más, quedando en mi resentimiento, y el deseo de tomar todo por mis manos, de dejar de depender del resto.

De ahora en adelante, sería mi voluntad.

-Noah…

-¿Sí?

-No te mantengas lejos de Maestro.

-¿No temes que, de pronto, se preocupe por ti?

-¿Por mí? -Me giré, y noté que también se había parado, muy cerca de mí. -Maestro solamente ve en mi la imagen de su amante, cuando toco el violín para él. En lo que me respecta, tomaré eso como ventaja para mis propósitos.

Dejé que me tocara el rostro con los dedos, percibiendo su deseo, tan intenso que por poco me doblega… debía mantenerme firme, iba a ser mi decisión, no la de él.

-¿Te has quedado con deseo de terminar tu asunto con Maestro?

-No tienes idea del poder que encierra ese proceso, ¿no es así?

No, no lo sabía. Había tenido una vaga idea cuando estaba con Logan, pero nunca lo había tomado en serio, o más bien, el tabú que existía alrededor aun me tenía algo atrapada de forma mental, por lo que no había explorado en sí; pude percibir el sabor de sus labios incluso antes de que me besara, dulce como los de un Militante, como los de Logan. Era la primera vez que podía percibir atracción de alguien, pues siempre era el deseo lo que predominaba en un primer contacto… en su contacto, en el de Logan… no fue tan impulsivo, fue un beso muy suave, más breve de lo que hubiera percibido.

-¿Fue tan malo?

-No lo sé, no suelo besar muchos hombres.

-Un punto para mí, entonces.

-¿Te ameritas…?

Era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Me apegó a él en un efusivo abrazo, envolviéndome en su emoción, y noté lo fácil que sería para mí el _absorberla_ , parecía incrementarse solo con tocarme con sus dedos, me provocaba querer sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía para llenarme de esa energía, la que se incrementaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Espera. -Acabé frenándolo.

-No puedes tomar mi energía, descuida. El sello me protege.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es mi excedente, puedes tomarlo si quieres.

No podía creer la cantidad de energía que nacía solamente por el tacto; me atreví a besarlo nuevamente, rodeé su cuello con los brazos, me llené de su naciente deseo junto con el mío, y me sentí casi tan energizada como cuando toqué a Logan en el mirador. Podía permitirme el no liberarla, quedármela para mí, no dañaba a nadie con ello. Noah había encontrado entonces el cierre de mi vestido, y, sin más, lo comenzó a bajar para aflojarlo y así intentar quitarlo de mi cuerpo.

-¿No te importa? -Dije contra su boca.

-En lo más mínimo. -Y noté su sonrisa. -Eres una Wicca, estás por encima de todo y de todos.

Hubiera permitido que llegara más lejos, sin duda, pero era hora de que Angela llegara a la casa; sí, fue puntual como siempre, y el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse fue lo que provocó que tuviésemos que acabar con nuestro ilirio antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué pasará con Maestro?

-Tan pronto me aleje de él, despertará de su sueño.

Se vistió con prisa, conforme los pasos leves de Angela avanzaban por la escalinata, pero yo no tuve deseos de hacer lo mismo. Tomé asiento sobre ese extraño sofá, llevando solamente mi sostén y pantaleta color vino, como si la presencia de aquella mujer no fuese alarmante para mí.

-Solamente sal, si Angie pregunta, dile que llegaste anoche con Maestro… aunque dudo que lo haga.

-¿Segura?

-No cuestiona las decisiones de Maestro.

Me sonrió desde la puerta con complicidad.

-Nos estamos viendo, Selina.

-Adiós, Noah.

Tras salir él, estuve cerca de quince minutos relajada en ese sofá, meditando todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, lo que descubrí gracias a Noah; acabé demasiado relajada, quedándome profundamente dormida durante unos minutos, o una hora quizá, no estaba segura. Me despertó bruscamente la suave sacudida de Maestro, causándome entonces un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Selina, despierta.

Me sentí de mal humor de pronto; él llevaba solamente el pantalón puesto, y se había colocado la camisa encima sin abrocharla. Se notaba bastante confuso, pero no me hizo pregunta alguna sobre Noah. Sin importarle demasiado su emoción, quise entregarme a mi sueño de nueva cuenta, pero él no me lo permitió.

-Anda, es tarde. -Me dijo con voz más firme.

-Maestro, basta.

Sus manos se detuvieron en seco. Apenas pude abrir los ojos, solamente para ver su rostro con un gesto de desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Siento mucho dolor de cabeza… me siento agotada. -Dije, esta vez utilizando una voz muy suave, casi lastimera a consciencia. -Cada vez que me sacudes lo empeoras más.

-Demonios.

Sin que me lo esperara, me levantó en brazos y me llevó de forma cuidadosa, lenta, hacia su cama, donde me dejó acomodada; aproveché esa extraña acción, y me encogí entre las sábanas azuladas para intentar seguir durmiendo. La cama aun tenía el perfume de Noah de forma sutil, y recordar lo de la tarde me hizo sonreír entre sueños.

Sentía a Logan excesivamente lejos de mí.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando tuve que levantarme por necesidad fisiológica; la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de una lámpara sobre una de las mesitas de noche, la cual me hizo ver que había una nota escrita a mano con tinta fuente, la cual tuve que leer en el mismo baño por la urgencia.

" _Recupérate. Volveré a las cuatro."_

Sentí un extraño vacío en mi interior en vez de alegrarme de que Maestro se hubiese ido. Era la primera vez que no salía con él, que no me obligaba a hacerlo… que no probaba su sangre durante la noche. ¿Era la dependencia que había generado hacia él? ¿Era la secuela de lo que había hecho en la tarde? ¿Culpa?

Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa con prisa, colocándome solamente un vestido holgado de tirante grueso en color hueso; la soledad de la casa era muy densa, sentía terriblemente la distancia que existía entre ambos en ese momento, ¿cómo era posible? Finalmente, acabé rompiendo en llanto, al fin que nadie podía verme, sin saber de qué otra manera podía quitarme esa espantosa sensación…

-Está aquí. -Dije de pronto.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente se pusieron alertas. Podía percibir su cercanía a la casa, y mi reacción fue arrojarme contra la puerta de mi habitación para abrirla… ¿qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Con todas mis ideas acerca de mi propia voluntad, mi fuerza, mi convicción…?

-Maestro…

Acababa de atravesar la puerta de entrada. Su gesto de preocupación aumentó al verme llorosa, dolorida, pues podía percibirme tal como yo lo podía percibir a él; sin importarme más, me arrojé contra él y lo abracé con fuerza, dejando mi rostro pegado a su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? -Sentí sus manos frías sobre mis hombros, como si intentara contenerme.

-No… llegaste temprano…

-Estaba preocupado.

-No vuelvas a irte… por favor…

Sentí su abrazo templado, apegándome a él con fuerza hasta casi cortarme el aliento.


	8. Besos de sangre

**Besos de sangre.**

Descubrí que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, era más fácil para mí el sobrellevar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Había alcanzado una especie de monotonía cotidiana, en lo que despertaba, almorzaba, tomaba un baño o una ducha; tocaba el violín, probaba la sangre de Maestro, me vestía como a una muñeca, me arrastraba a sus eventos, a su teatro…

—¿Me pedirás que toque en frente de todos ellos, alguna noche?

Su mirada gélida cayó en mí, moviéndome por dentro de una manera poco grata, haciéndome sentir que probablemente había dicho algo indebido, era difícil de saber con él; quizá fue por mi pregunta, o por el hecho de que Antiguo, tras descubrir que yo era capaz de tocar el violín, últimamente había comenzado a vagar tras el escenario como si buscara algo, que normalmente acababa en mi rostro.

—No. – Fue su tajante respuesta.

Esperé a que comenzara el primer acto. Dos hermosas chicas habían comenzado a actuar una escena de Hamlet, causando susurros y admiración del público, algo que no puedo comprender aun; me acerqué entonces a Maestro, abusando del permisivo lazo que ahora compartíamos, sabiendo que no iba a reclamarme o reprenderme por ello.

—Angie me dijo que… todos tenían que hacerlo en algún punto. – Susurré. Mi voz fue intencionalmente suave a pesar del sonido que nos rodeaba. Sabía que de esa manera era mucho más fácil que se doblegara ante mí.

—Tú no lo harás.

—¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

—Porque soy el director de este teatro, y he decidido que no lo harás.

—¿Quieres mi violín… solo para ti?

Hubo aplausos y risas leves entre el público. Pensé que eso lo distraería entonces, pero hizo gala de su milimétrica administración cuando todo continuó con normalidad aun cuando tomó mi mano y me apartó un poco del bullicio, cerca de la puerta lateral que daba a la entrada del escenario. Pensé que me llamaría la atención por interrumpirle durante su trabajo, mínimamente al menos, pero sus manos acabaron en mi rostro, sobre mis mejillas, asombrándome considerablemente. La impresión que me dio en ese momento fue la de temor, un temor muy íntimo… de perderme. De que alguien pudiese robarme de él. Fue extraño, ¿cómo es que podía tener un pensamiento de ese tipo?

" _La muerte es la única capaz de arrebatar lo que crees que te pertenece._ " La voz de Bastet se escuchaba conciliadora, suave.

—Soy… muy posesivo con lo que me pertenece. – Me susurró. Su rostro estaba tan cerca, y sus dedos helados se deslizaban por sobre mis mejillas. – El solo hecho de que Antiguo esté rondándote me hace hervir la sangre…

—Es que…

—¿Es tu propio deseo el que te impulsa a preguntármelo de una forma tan insistente?

Iba a hablar, pero noté la cercanía de Angela, quien llevaba un gesto de incomodidad al vernos juntos; apreté los labios antes de poder confesarle mi idea, pero él pareció esperar una respuesta concreta de mi parte. Era él, siendo un Sabio, invadido por esa única emoción. Mi última opción fue la de decírselo en un pensamiento, imperceptible para Angie, pero difícil para mí al ser incapaz de controlarme gracias a su sangre.

"Mi magia puede pasar a través del violín, y amplificarla para que todos los que puedan escucharme sean susceptibles a ella…"

—Maestro. – Escuché la voz de Angie, melodiosa, a nuestro lado.

—Ahora no.

Percibí su molestia por la cercanía de ella; tomó mi mano y me llevó, casi a tirones, hacia uno de aquellos camerinos estrechos, cerrando la puerta tras él con cierta fuerza, dejándonos envueltos en la penumbra. Él podía ver perfectamente en ésta, yo solamente podía notar su silueta andando frente a mí, en pasos acelerados y giros frenéticos, probablemente tratando de enfocar su emoción con palabras.

—Dices que puedes… controlarlos. – Dijo finalmente, como si contuviera sus palabras.

—No sé si exactamente controlarlos, solo… solo he comprendido que puedo transmitir y amplificar mis habilidades con el instrumento… solo si tú me lo permites, claro…

No supe en qué momento se me acercó, dejando sus manos frías sobre mis hombros desnudos, causándome un consecuente escalofrío. ¿Estaba sonriendo?

—Debates mi deseo por tenerte solamente para mí, y el de tenerlos a ellos a mis pies. Es como si permitiera el prostituirte para mi ascenso.

¿Prostituirme? La palabra en sí era demasiado chocante como para hacerme comprender a primeras lo que estaba intentando decirme, pero pude percibir lo importante que eso era para él.

—Tocarás primero para mí.

—No funcionará ningún conjuro en ti, Maestro.

—Solamente quiero escucharte.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera, en el escenario, Angie estaba ya acomodando su hermosa arpa, tan angelical y preciosa como siempre, como una doncella griega o una diosa nórdica; del otro lado del telón, donde la penumbra dominaba, me encontraba yo, entre cuerdas, utilería mal acomodada, pasos intranquilos pero silenciosos, con el Stradivarius en mis manos y la mirada de Maestro sobre mí, parado a quizá dos metros de distancia. Dominante, esperando algo más de mí.

 _Aun no es tiempo, debes hacerte más fuerte._ Yo lo sabía perfectamente, pero era incapaz de negarme a él, a sus deseos, no gracias a ese lazo de sangre; tuve el impulso de gritar por ayuda a Noah (Logan permanecía tan lejano en mi mente, como si fuese una especie de sueño, a pesar de sus mensajes de texto), pero no sabría qué decirle, cómo explicarle…

Toqué entonces suavemente, el arco acariciando las cuerdas del violín, dejando que los mismos espíritus que rodeaban el teatro llevaran mis manos por las notas que eran precisas; lentamente, quizá con un poco de torpeza por mi poca práctica, pero las miradas de algunas mascotas humanas que pasaban por allí comenzaron a caer en mí, a pesar de lo suave que era el sonido para evitar entorpecer la actuación tras de mí. Pronto pude percibir lo fácil que era el tomar su energía, a diferencia de la mansión Mainframe, al tenerlos abstraídos en el sonido de aquella melodía paranormal, y un deseo fijo había nacido en mi interior por seguir tocando, percibiendo sus emociones, su anhelo… sin embargo, pronto el agotamiento comenzó a alcanzarme a pasos agigantados, mareándome, sin que yo misma pudiese percatarme a primeras de la razón. ¿Me había dejado llevar por mi ambición oscura?

—Selina, detente.

No me di cuenta de que había comenzado a caer de costado al suelo, pero Maestro fue sumamente rápido y me sostuvo de inmediato entre sus brazos, dejándonos envueltos en un denso silencio; el sonido del violín había llegado hasta afuera sin que yo pudiese entender la razón (procuré hacer las notas lo más bajo posible), opacando incluso el arpa de Angie… no me había percatado del real alcance del sonido, de lo lejos que podía llevar mi música, mi magia de Wicca.

—Lo lamento, Maestro. – Susurré con cierta debilidad, intentando mantener el violín siempre entre mis brazos.

—Fue maravilloso. – Me dijo en voz baja. – Has opacado todo con tus dedos… jamás permitiría que alguien más escuchara esas hermosas notas, serían todas mías…

E hizo algo que no creí posible en él, hacia mí. Posó sus labios fríos en los míos, dejándome un pronunciado beso, lento, maravilloso, antiquísimo, sin importar los que estuviesen alrededor de él, mirándolo; me perdí inmediatamente en ese gesto de forma impresionante. Fue extraño. Fue… tan adictivo como una gota de su sangre.

—Son tuyas. – Pronuncié de forma involuntaria, tras su beso.

Hubo entonces bullicio, uno del que no me había percatado por lo abstraída que me encontraba en ese momento con Maestro, por la interrupción de la interpretación de Angela, supuse yo; él, al notarlo, decidió que no iba a contestar preguntas de quienes se aproximaban a él, humanos o Sabios, con una expresión en su rostro que yo ya sabía ubicar por la cercanía que compartíamos. Se limitó a alzarme en brazos, solamente para alejarnos de ese lugar en una sombra oscura que no pude visualizar… pronto me vi envuelta en una brisa helada, haciéndome tiritar, y cuando él me bajó al suelo pude ver donde nos encontrábamos ahora: era la azotea del teatro, un lugar en el que nunca había estado, envuelto entre penumbras y solamente adornado con las estrellas de la noche sobre nuestras cabezas.

Tuve un poco de vértigo en ese momento.

—¿Maestro?

Él parecía abstraído, siempre inmune a las inclemencias climáticas de esa noche. Una pregunta llegó entonces a mi cabeza, ¿había causado mi música aquel beso que me había obsequiado momentos antes? ¿Era eso lo que se debatía entre ese silencio? Hice por alejarme de él un poco, tratando de mantener la poca energía que me quedaba en ese momento… acabé cayendo al suelo, sentada, helándome más todavía las piernas descubiertas por el vestido que llevaba puesto, mientras mi teléfono caía también haciendo el distintivo sonido de destrucción que me alteró al grado de regresar un poco de aquella energía, por la adrenalina nacida del terror. Mis mensajes de Logan. Los de Carol. De mi madre…

—Usaste mucha energía. – Me dijo de pronto. Su mirada estaba en la puerta que daba hacia la azotea, como si esperara que se abriera en cualquier momento.

—No pude controlarlo. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar… solo se distribuyó. No puedo controlar el sonido, nada ni nadie puede controlarlo, contenerlo.

—Nos vamos a casa.

—Aún no termina el…

—No importa el circo que Antiguo quiera tener. – Fue entonces cuando, tras un rato de estar observando a su alrededor, se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo, levantándome de inmediato; esperé a que fuese un movimiento brusco, mas no lo fue. – Es mucho más grande que estas trivialidades, ¿no lo comprendes? – Me abrazó contra él. Mis piernas temblaban. – No dejaré que te desplomes así, mi querida Selina.

Nuevamente percibí sus labios en los míos, ese beso antiquísimo que me dejó abstraída, deseosa… fue entonces que pude degustar el sabor metalizado de su sangre en mi boca, tan solo una gota que se deslizaba por mi lengua, entrando en mi sistema… fue suficiente para sacudirme casi al borde de un _orgasmo_ mental.

Un beso de sangre.

 _Sé fuerte, Selina._

En cierta forma sentía que su sangre me revitalizaba; desde el inicio, fue su sangre la que me trajo aquella oscuridad que tanto anhelaba de vuelta, y no comprendía si en realidad era su sangre la que me energizaba, o solo era una especie de efecto placebo, una consecuencia a la adicción… aunque no necesitaba más que unas cuantas gotas para sentirme plena.

—Maestro…

Noté el gesto de furia al escuchar la voz de Sentimental tras él; aquel hombre estaba en la puerta de salida hacia la azotea, una que pasé completamente por alto gracias al mismo Maestro, acompañado por aquella muñeca a la que llamaban Doncella. Trajes antiguos, vestidos de punto y encaje. Un panorama quizá desagradable. Mi reacción fue la de esconderme contra su pecho, preparada mentalmente para que me apartara de él, o…

—¿Qué pasa? – Lo escuché contestar, sumamente amargo, como si lo anterior no hubiese sucedido jamás.

—Antiguo me ha pedido que te escolte. – Habló, con un tono de voz dulce, como el de un poeta. – Está inquieto tras lo ocurrido hace un momento, mientras Angela tocaba el arpa.

—¿Tienes fuerzas para hacer un hechizo? – Había susurrado mi príncipe inglés.

—¿Quién es ella realmente? – Doncella se acercaba a nosotros a paso seguro, intimidante a pesar de su aspecto dulce, engañosamente adorable. – Antiguo es un ciego, despreocupado, pero yo no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que esta chica tiene algo… y tú lo sabes.

Me sentí nerviosa, ella parecía saberlo, aunque era casi imposible, los Sabios…

—¿Qué deseas que haga? – Susurré entonces, con prisa nacida de los nervios.

Obtuve un beso gélido sobre mi frente.

—Su nombre es Dámaris. – Podía escuchar sus pasos cada vez más cercanos, pues él se esmeraba en cubrirme de aquellas azuladas miradas. – Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, Selina…

—Dámaris. – Pronuncié.

 _Tu alma muerta nos pertenece._ Escuché la voz de Bastet en mi cabeza.

—Tu alma muerta nos pertenece. – Repetí.

 _Tu cuerpo inerte nos pertenece._

—Tu cuerpo inerte nos pertenece.

 _Reside en este perímetro por siempre._

—Reside en este perímetro por siempre.

 _Hasta que el sol te condene._

—Hasta que el sol… te condene.

El zafiro en mi cuello brilló, pero alcancé a cubrirlo con mi mano en el momento justo que Doncella me apartaba de maestro; caí sentada en el suelo, pues había utilizado la energía que él me había dado antes para poder hacer ese conjuro… era la primera vez que maldecía a alguien, y el hecho de que fuese a un Sabio no hacia menor el remordimiento que había nacido en mi tras comprenderlo.

—No tienes derecho a tocarlo, solo por estar resentida con Daniel. – Maestro se acercó a ella, tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

Sentimental, a lo lejos, parecía mantenerse a raya del problema, tan solo observando como si estuviese viendo una película o una obra de teatro ajena a él; quizá entendía _mi_ magnitud, o solo prefería mantenerse a parte de la discusión. Pensé si Antiguo le había dado alguna indicación especial, o solo divagaba por mi mareo y debilidad. Doncella había intentado zafarse, pero era obvio que Maestro era mucho más fuerte… me encontré deseándolo de una forma humana, esa explosión de virilidad en él me sacudió íntimamente, no supe si fue por él mismo o era una genuina sensación mía.

—¡No hables de mi como si me conocieras! – Gritó la chica.

La empujó entonces con fuerza, arrojándola a unos tres metros de donde nos encontrábamos; las finas zapatillas no tocaron el suelo hasta caer de manera aparatosa, haciendo que aquella dama quedara en condición deplorable. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Maestro me alzó en brazos, llevándome hacia donde Sentimental se mantenía de pie, pasándolo de largo.

—¿Vas a seguirme como sombra, Sentimental?

—Eso me temo.

Se notó aun más fastidiado que antes. Pude percibir como sentía que había saboteado sus planes de alguna manera… unos planes que no me había expuesto; pronto, aquel hombre nos comenzó a escoltar, casi como una sombra, silencioso, siniestro.

Pero Maestro no tomó el camino a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca creí que tuviese la oportunidad de pisar un hotel tan lujoso, ni siquiera por mera casualidad; Vineyard era uno de esos lugares situados en el área exclusiva de la ciudad, donde pasar por allí denotaba un estatus social alto. Tan pronto pasé dentro del elegante vestíbulo, alfombrado e iluminado con luces tenues amarillentas, pude percatarme de la razón de toda esa exclusividad: hubo ojos azules gélidos, puestos sobre nosotros, siguiendo nuestros pasos hasta que, creo, se percataron de que era Maestro el que encabezaba nuestro grupo de tres. Pronto, en aquella enorme mesa de fina madera clara que servía para registrarse, tan carente de color como de vida (no había siquiera plantas, sino meros adornos de piedra, madera y metal, como si quisieran recalcar la ausencia de seres vivientes), dos personas, humanas, se acercaron a nosotros para así recibir a Maestro como si fuese toda una personalidad.

Mascotas humanas, ataviadas tan estéticamente como los que estaban en el teatro, solícitas, dóciles.

—¿Por qué? – Se me escapó la pregunta.

—Después de Antiguo, Maestro es el Sabio más longevo que existe.

No esperaba que Sentimental me dirigiera la palabra, mucho menos que me contestara; imaginaba a ese hombre como si fuese una especie de mayordomo siniestro, siempre al lado de Antiguo como si dependiera de él directamente. Él se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa, pues fui incapaz de controlar aquella emoción.

—No lo sabía. – Contesté, ocultando el verdadero motivo de mi sorpresa, tratando de verme dócil. – ¿Antiguo es tu…?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le sigues?

—Porque Príncipe me lo ha pedido.

—¿Principe?

—Príncipe es su nexo de sangre. – Maestro, tras acabar todas las formalidades en la recepción, se acercó a nosotros para rodearme en un medio abrazo, apegándome a él. – Compite con Antiguo para tener una cantidad exorbitante de hijos. Cesó cuando fue atrapado por los Militantes.

Sentimental se notó incómodo con el comentario; en cierta forma, comprendía el motivo de su molestia, pues el tono de Maestro era de burla. Había aprendido que las emociones de los Sabios eran muy puras: Maestro detestaba rotundamente a Antiguo, y por la reacción de Sentimental… amaba a su creador, Príncipe. Con ellos no existía un término medio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fueron dos horas desesperantes.

Estaba aun muy débil para hacer cualquier cosa, incluso para sostener el sello de protección que tanto Maestro y yo ansiábamos; su boca gélida llenaba mis labios de manera maravillosa, robando mi aliento, llenando mi gusto con un muy tenue sabor de su sangre. Me sentía deseada por él de una forma muy humana, una que, gracias a Sentimental y a mi propia debilidad, era frustrada por su esencia de Sabio, una que no tenía deseo sexual.

Un deseo que, a mí, como humana, me abordaba con intensidad.

—Maestro…

—Adelante, hazlo.

—¿Eh?

—Déjame mirar cómo lo haces.

Lo hice. Sobre aquella amplia cama acolchada, deslicé los dedos sobre mi intimidad, comenzando a estimularme… para él; sus labios fríos se deslizaban por sobre mi cuello, aspirando un aroma que lo deleitaba conforme mi corazón se aceleraba con cada roce de mis dedos. Mi cabeza estaba incontrolada en ese instante, me arrojaba pensamientos, situaciones imaginarias, con el hombre que me acariciaba, que me besaba, tratando de estimularme aun más con cada uno de sus suspiros gélidos.

—Mi adorada Selina. – Susurró a mi oído. – Tan pronto nos deshagamos de Sentimental, te prometo hacerte mía tal como tú lo deseas… serás la primera mujer, desde que fui humano…

Sentí su mordida sobre mi cuello, tan atípica, haciéndome gritar de pronto por lo precipitada de su acción… al tiempo que culminaba con intensidad, sintiéndome sacudida de una manera muy extraña. Perdí la noción poco después de aquello, gracias a mi propia debilidad, desvaneciéndome en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Selina."_

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando decidí dar una vuelta por el hotel, pues a esa hora no había peligro alguno, aunque en sí no podía escapar de ese edificio; no me sentía tan presionada, pues estaba rodeada por humanos que no cuestionarían mis acciones. Sin embargo, había una extraña sensación desesperante encerrada en mí, como si pudiera prever que algo sucedería esa tarde.

" _¿Cuántas veces más te tendré en mis brazos?"_

La taza con café, transparente, casi cayó de mi mano, provocando que uno de los estéticos meseros me mirara durante unos segundos con confusión; la minimalista cafetería tenía amplios ventanales polarizados, por los cuales era capaz de ver el exterior sin que la gente que pasaba, estilizada por elección y no por órdenes superiores, pudiera mirar hacia dentro por el reflejo. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese? Tan ajeno a mí. Con una voz neutra, no identificable. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación? ¿Quién había dicho aquella frase?

—¿Gusta que le traiga algo más? – Cuestionó mi mesero, quizá por preocupación.

—Pediré la comida del día. – Susurré, con voz calma, casi soñadora.

Noté su incomodidad. Lo había intimidado, a un humano.

Me dispuse a centrarme en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, en el violín, en el beso de Maestro, en Doncella… el sol estaba tan alto ahora… ¿acaso la había condenado a muerte?

 _Los sabios ya no tienen vida._

Quizá era cierto. Quizá no.

" _La verdad es que… me gustas."_

La sensación fue tan abrumadora que casi me hizo desmayar sobre la misma mesa; dejé la comida a medias, mi cuerpo se levantó con una celeridad instintiva de presa acechada…

 _Por un cazador._

… haciéndome mirar a todos lados, alerta, agitada. Por los ventanales pasaba gente enfrascada en sus compras, en conversaciones; caminé con prisa hacia la elegante recepción por la pequeña puerta que las dividía, pero fui incapaz de atravesar aquella de cristal que daba al exterior, tal como lo había previsto.

 _Un cazador._

Corrí prácticamente por toda la recepción, hacia la otra puerta paralela a la del comedor, la cual daba a un pequeño auditorio propiedad del mismo hotel, cuyas paredes también era de cristal polarizado tal cual, como la cafetería, pero aquella recepción era mucho más pequeña que la principal; la sensación era sofocante, abrumadora, desesperante. No pude comprender la razón de mi emoción, asimilarlo…

Hasta que distinguí sus ojos azul oscuro.

Era Logan.

Logan estaba allí.

Estaba de pie por fuera de aquella recepción, acompañado de una mujer que parecía ser una Militante por su apariencia, por la sensación abrumadora que la envolvía aun a esa distancia; corrí hacia la puerta exterior del auditorio, pero no pude atravesarla. No podía gritar su nombre. Estaba quizá a cinco metros de mí, entre unos pequeños arbustos recortados de forma estética, pero no podía alcanzarlo y él no parecía percatarse de mí… mi teléfono estaba destrozado. Pude ver cómo se alejaba, como iba extrañamente vestido de manera forma, con saco gris, su corbata negra, su cabello rubio oscuro peinado… no se había percatado.

 _Vamos, ¿cuándo has visto una presa anhelar ser cazada?_

Golpeé la ventana con las manos extendidas, atrayendo unas cuantas miradas… mas no la de él; golpeé de nueva cuenta, con mayor fuerza, frustrada, sintiendo ganas de llorar por la misma emoción que me estaba asfixiando mientras la gente que pasaba me observaba… estaba atrapada, tan cerca de él, si no fuera por Maestro que…

—Señorita, ¿está bien?

Me giré unos instantes para ver al hombre que me había hablado, pero lo pasé por alto, decidiendo que mi frustración era más relevante en ese momento; me giré hacia el ventanal, dispuesta a quebrarlo a golpes si era necesario… cuando noté que Logan me miraba.

—Señorita, por favor.

Toqué la ventana fría con los dedos, manteniendo la mirada en él, neutra, frustrada. Su reacción fue la de dejar a su compañera Militante, para correr a toda prisa hacia donde me encontraba, mientras el hombre me tiraba del brazo para llamar mi atención; atravesó la puerta principal, y de pronto me vi envuelta en su dulce aroma distintivo, en su colonia, en su abrazo.

—¡Lina! Lina… estás aquí.

Sus manos estaban enguantadas, como era usual; no tuve contacto alguno con su piel, pero la energía tan clara que lo envolvía me sacudía de una manera intensa… pronto ya no existieron Sentimental, Antiguo, Noah, Angie, Maestro. Solo éramos él, y yo.

—¿Estás bien? – Sus manos enguantadas quedaron en mi rostro, así sus ojos oscuros. – He estado rastreándote, pensé que jamás…

—Logan. – Pronuncié.

—¿Eh…?

Mis ojos se empañaron. Su presencia fue suficiente para poder pronunciar su nombre, tras más de un mes de no poder hacerlo… ¿por qué? ¿Qué era toda esa nítida _aura_ que le rodeaba? Su beso, dulce, sumamente humano, me trajo de vuelta a una realidad que yo había ignorado, gracias al embrujo de Maestro… fue entonces, como la bella durmiente del cuento, que pude despertar gracias a su beso.

Un beso de amor.


	9. Síndrome de abstinencia

**Síndrome de abstinencia.**

 _Escucha el susurro_

 _Deja el silencio_

 _Guarda contigo_

 _El dulce sueño_

Mi respiración me despertó, solo porque había comenzado a ser dificultosa, como si algo estuviera haciendo presión sobre mi pecho… pero no quería abandonar mi sueño, ese donde Logan me sacaba del maldito hotel, me arrancaba de los brazos de Maestro, me liberaba de su embrujo con su beso…

 _¿Estás segura de que él puede hacer lo que un Priest no pudo?_

Abrí los ojos finalmente, topándome con un techo desconocido, blanco, liso; tomé asiento con lentitud, notando que me encontraba en una estrecha habitación bastante minimalista para pertenecer a un Sabio; un enorme ventanal cubierto con cortinas blancas y livianas como gasas, la cama individual de claras sábanas, dos puertas de pulcra madera cerradas, un sofá de dos piezas, beige, suave en apariencia con su respectiva mesita auxiliar, la larga lámpara de suave luz diurna…

—Bastet. – Susurré con voz ronca. - ¿Dónde estoy?

Me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo mi aliento cortarse, no podía tomar aire con naturalidad. Fue entonces cuando percibí al gato en la cama, en su forma física, oscilando su color entre su profundo negro y el pelirrojo de Odín, mi gato. Aun llevaba el estilizado vestido azul marino que traía cuando estaba en el hotel solo hacían falta mis zapatos y la diadema en mi cabeza.

 _En la residencia, me temo._

—¿Residencia? ¿Qué... residencia?

 _Ese sofoco que sientes es por la cantidad de Militantes que te rodean ahora._

—Pero ese no era… no es cosa Militante. Era… un Priest.

 _Logan fue quien te durmió, o no le habrías permitido sacarte del hotel._

—No sabía que Logan…

La necesidad fisiológica me hizo levantarme de la cama con lentitud, pues esa habitación parecía entorpecer todos mis movimientos, mi respiración, mis pensamientos; abrí la primera puerta, a la derecha, para ver así el pequeño baño, pulcro y claro, que tanto necesitaba usar en esos momentos. Descubrí que tanta claridad me enfermaba por algún motivo.

 _Sabes que fue entrenado por Priests_

—Pero nunca había utilizado un hechizo, los Militantes… no hacen eso…

 _No es un Militante, en todo caso._

Cuando acabé, opté por dirigirme hacia la otra puerta con la misma lentitud, como envuelta en un cansancio del que era incapaz de liberarme… pero no pude siquiera tocar el pomo cromado de ésta, tal como cuando estaba en casa de Maestro.

" _Maestro."_

Estaba atardeciendo ya, el sol se ocultaría en poco tiempo… ¿estaría él buscándome? Sentí el gusto metalizado en mi boca, y un anhelo por él había comenzado a crecer en mi interior. Quería verlo, quería estar en su gélido abrazo, quería que cumpliera con aquella promesa que me hizo antes de dormir en el hotel.

—No podrás tocarla. La exposición a esa oscuridad podría dañarte considerablemente, y no quitaría la adicción que siente, es necesario que purgue la sangre de Sabio que hay en su sistema.

No conocía la voz de aquel hombre, pero era claro que hablaba de mí. ¿Adicción? ¿Purgar? ¿Como… un adicto a las drogas?

—Lo entiendo, Yandre. – Esa, sin duda, era la voz de Logan. – Pero…

—No podemos permitirte estar cerca de ella. – Aquella voz me era familiar. Era ese Militante, Raziel. Su líder. Me causó cierta molestia. – No voy a arriesgarte, que te toque y te haga daño de manera gratuita.

Daño… ¿dañar a Logan? Sí, estaba consciente de que, en esta condición, podía dañarlo tal como había dicho ese hombre, Yandre, pero lo había besado en el hotel, ¿o no? ¿Lo había imaginado?

—Entiendo tu frustración. – Aquella voz parecía la de Raziel, pero era mucho más suave y melodiosa. – A nadie, sobre todo a ti, le gusta la idea de estar lejos de quien te necesita, y a quien necesitas. Comprende que es por su bien, no porque queramos hacerle daño.

—¿Qué pasará con su nueva oscuridad? En esta desintoxicación.

—No estamos seguros de que tan profunda sea esa marca de sangre que el Sabio dejó en ella. – Habló de nuevo ese tal Yandre. – Lo sabremos hasta que pasen las 48 horas, pero considerando el tiempo que estuvo con él, probablemente sea más dominante que antes. Sé que tú eres quien puede soportarlo más, Rafael, pero Miguel ha estado expuesto de igual manera a la oscuridad de Licana, por ahora es el único que puede entrar a verla.

—Teresa va a disgustarse.

Ya no pude escuchar la voz de Logan, pero entendí su frustración (la frustración de Rafael) al verse limitado de esa manera; sofocada, caí sentada en el alfombrado suelo claro, sintiéndome nuevamente una prisionera, en un pequeño cuarto que realmente parecía una celda. Extendí la diestra al frente, aun envuelta en la pesadez y el cansancio, pero con un sentimiento de enojo sumamente latente.

 _Como la de un sabio._

—Bastet.

En mi mano se formó aquel báculo, con la brillante piedra verde en la punta, aunque ahora tenía el tamaño de una vara simple de no más de cuarenta centímetros, y era de un oscuro extraño, como si se hubiese quemado. El aire me faltaba, indudablemente.

 _¿Pretendes salir? No tienes aun energía para eso._

—No soporto… este lugar.

 _Te desmayarás, aun con mi ayuda. En este lugar incluso te costará aun más tiempo recobrarte, si los tres Arc están cerca con la espada…_

—Necesito salir. Necesito verlo… a Maestro…

 _Selina._

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Selina.

Me dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

Nuevamente estaba en la cama, con la visión del techo claro; sin embargo, esta vez había alguien a mi lado, sentado sobre una pulcra silla de metal pintada en blanco. Era ese sujeto, Raziel el Militante estricto en su traje blanco y oro, el latinado cabello pulcramente peinado. Me costaba verlo como la pareja de aquella lycan Teresa, tan rebelde y maravillosa.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que podía verse el pasillo abierto, el jardín central tan magníficamente arreglado con las flores y plantas, así como Militantes paseando con la cabeza en sus asuntos… el sofoco ya no era tan intenso, pero era latente.

—Me desmayé nuevamente. – Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, dolía demasiado. – Raziel, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Estaré al pendiente de ti, por ahora. En unos minutos te traerán algo de comer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

—Ocho horas.

Aquello me pareció descabellado… ¿por qué sentía como si hubiese estado atrapada allí durante una semana? Su mirada dorada estaba en mí, intimidante, incómoda.

—¿Cómo… está Logan?

—Preocupado. Se negó a volver a ciudad Oriental hasta que termines el proceso.

—Es verdad, estoy lejos. – Me dio un escalofrío involuntario. – Estás aquí para impedir que yo intente irme, ¿cierto?

Noté su incomodidad. Al final yo era una Wicca, y muchos seres se sentía intimidados por mi presencia… pero era claro que no era el caso del Militante. Probablemente era que nos abrumábamos mutuamente, pues él no había sido humano antes.

 _Tal vez solo era empático._

—Sí. – Guardó silencio unos momentos, como si pensara lo que iba a decir. – Debes estar aislada 48 horas para que la sangre del Sabio salga de ti… y, en este lugar no puede encontrarte.

—¿Aislada?

—Perderás el control, incluso parecerá que dejarás de ser tú. La sangre de Sabio es sumamente adictiva, y es probable que quieras escapar… por eso la puerta tiene un sello, para evitar que puedas salir en tu desesperación.

—Entonces, he vuelto a ser una prisionera, solo que en un lugar más pequeño y que me abruma. – Me sentí un tanto molesta de pronto.

Tardé unos segundos en percatarme del verdadero motivo por el que todo aquello me molestaba: atrapada en el lazo de sangre con Maestro, tenía la _libertad_ de salir, ver gente, vestirme de manera distinta, comer lo que deseara… y Maestro solamente me exigía mi compañía. Había comenzado a amar ese _materialismo_ que me causaba placer físico, a consta de mi propia ética e identidad. Estuvo a punto de soltar una agudeza poco propia de mí, pero el anillo en mi dedo anular destelló sutilmente.

 _Vulnerable_.

—No eres un delincuente que necesite contención. Más bien… un paciente que requiere de cuidados.

—¿Puedo llamar a mi madre?

—Puedo conseguirte un teléfono…

 _Tan vulnerable._

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo como si algo me oprimiera sin causarme dolor directamente, y el gusto metalizado había aparecido en mi boca; la reacción del Militante fue la de incorporarse de la silla _sabiamente_ , pues yo misma podía percibir aquella oscuridad que escapaba de mí, incontrolada, como si quisiera que Maestro me encontrara… sin embargo, el sello que cubría esa habitación era fuerte, mucho, como si una Wicca antiquísima fuese la responsable de éste.

—Tranquiliza tu cabeza. – Escuché su voz. – No dejes que esa sensación, esa necesitad, te consuma.

 _Selina, concéntrate…_

¿Estaba acaso Bastet del lado del Militante? ¿Por qué me estaba pidiendo que…?

—¿Y eso qué…? – Escapó de mi boca.

 _No eres tú._

Tenía razón, no estaba actuando como era yo en realidad… estuve a punto de ceder a dañar a un ser vivo, un Militante, por esa ansiedad que sentía por la sangre de Maestro; sin embargo, la oscuridad que creía alrededor de mi era incontrolable… era como cuando había tocado el violín aquella noche, pero de forma inversa.

—Sal de aquí. – Exigí al Militante. – O te haré daño.

—¿Qué pasa? N puedo…

—El sello podrá contenerme, pero todo lo que está dentro sufrirá daño. – Tensé los labios. – Solo… sal fuera del sello…

Así lo hizo, de manera diligente, pero se mantuvo parado de frente a la puerta, con su vista puesta en mí, como si realmente le preocupara lo que pudiese pasarme; me levanté de la cama, mareada, ansiosa… no podía escuchar las voces de los espíritus por el sello que habían colocado, aquellos que solían guiarme con sus susurros, solo la voz de Bastet en el anillo de mi dedo, respondiendo a preguntas que yo no había formulado.

 _Aun necesitas más energía._

—¿Para qué? – Miré a todos lados.

 _Para poder…_

—¿Qué haces fuera, Raziel?

—Espera.

Miré hacia la puerta. Junto al Militante estaba Logan, ya con la vista puesta en mí con preocupación… llevaba el mismo atiendo que el líder, blanco y dorado, como si fuera parte de ellos.

¿Y si lo era?

Ver su rostro me hizo recordar las notas que el sujeto gritón del teatro me había enseñado con sus susurros aterradores, aquellas que traté de aprender, con la que deleitaba a esos Sabios… caí sentada en el suelo, nada en aquella habitación me permitía tomar su energía restante, por lo que opté por intenta volver a tomar toda aquella oscuridad que había liberado tan descontroladamente.

Tal vez si tuviera el violín…

—¡Lina!

Aun con el gusto metalizado en mi boca, algo era seguro. Logan seguía estando en mi corazón, y su visión fue lo que me hizo esmerar por intentar controlar mi propia oscuridad, los pensamientos tan superficiales y turbios, pensar en mi verdadera esencia.

 _Tu verdadera esencia es la oscuridad._

Se escapó de mis manos. Fue tan intenso que, incluso, sacudió los escasos accesorios que había en la habitación, alzó sutilmente las sábanas, el cortinaje, los _ventanales_ vibraron sonoramente. Fui consciente de que hubo más miradas de asombro además de la del Militante y de Logan… también que el sello había destellado durante un segundo, y pude saber con exactitud el lugar donde se encontraba,

En el costado derecho del marco de la puerta.

Puedo romperlo.

 _Hacerlo crecer solamente te convertirá en lo que quieres evitar._

—Ya lo soy, Bastet. – Susurré. – Ya he sido consumida, y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo.

 _¿Lo has aceptado finalmente?_

—Sí, lo acepté completamente. Ya no voy a negar o evitar lo que realmente soy.

—¡No puedes entrar allí, entiéndelo! – Raziel había alzado la voz, y se escuchaba muy aterrador. – El sello solo permite que yo pueda hacerlo. No iba a dejar que te expusieras de esa manera tan estúpida.

—¡¿Y si fuera Teresa la que estuviera allí?!

—¡Haría exactamente lo mismo!

—¡Nunca has entendido nada, Miguel! Te limitas a sentarte a Su lado sin ser capaz de comprenderlo… ¡Por eso te ató a una Lycan! ¡Por eso te…!

Jamás hubiese creído ver algo como eso, aun entre mi debilidad estaba atenta y receptiva a mi alrededor: el Militante que parecía imperturbable, Raziel, había golpeado a Logan en el rostro con un puñetazo automático, para la alarma de quienes estaban observando… pero yo lo encontré maravilloso, completamente atípico, sobre todo cuando Logan le regresó el golpe, y amos se enzarzaron en una pelea a puñetazos que los arrojó al suelo frente a la habitación, ante la mirada de los demás Militantes que retrocedían, demasiado impresionados con lo que tenían delante…

 _Ha sido suficiente._

—¿Eh?

 _Perdóname, Selina._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¡Ya es suficiente!

Aquella voz dominante frenó a todos en seco, incluyendo a los dos que se sometía el uno al otro, víctimas de su propia furia y desesperación; en aquella habitación se encontraba de pie Selina… pero no era ella en sí. Su piel era morena con un brillo bronceado, sus ojos negros tenían un sutil destello platinado y la larga melena oscura se ondulaba con naturalidad. Toda la residencia se había quedado en un profundo silencio, invadidos por la _sensación familiar_ que les provocaba esa presencia.

—¿Madre? – Susurró Logan, impresionado.

Sobre su cabeza se había formado una especie de corona, que parecía ser polvo dorado que flotaba en el aire, y las estrellas parecían haberse fijado sobre el mismo vestido que Selina llevaba… los miraba con un enojo muy emocional, el propio de una _madre_. Pronto, los Militantes se inclinaron ante ella, así como los golpeados Raziel y Logan, ambos con las marcas y la sangre corriendo sutilmente por sus rostros.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con ustedes? Miguel, Rafael… ¿es ese el ejemplo que quieren dar a sus hermanos menores, los hombres? – Bastet se había cruzado de brazos sutilmente. – Miguel, tu empatía es en lo que prometiste trabajar, en tu humildad como líder… ¿acaso no puedes ver lo que Él hizo por ti? También tú eres importante para Él, se preocupa por tu crecimiento… escúchalo.

Miguel escuchaba, sin duda, con la cabeza baja, incapaz de dirigirle la mirada a su Madre, avergonzado por sus palabras y acciones… ¿qué lo había empujado a golpear a una persona que _amaba_ instintivamente? Tanto que Ella misma tuvo que venir a detenerlo…

—Rafael… pensé que, siendo humano, cambiaría tu actitud. – Continuó Bastet, sin moverse del lugar donde estaba. – Sigue siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre.

—¿También me dirás lo poco ortodoxo que soy?

A diferencia del resto, Logan permanecía, si bien sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente a la mujer había tomado el cuerpo de Lina prestado; en cierta forma la naturalidad con la que él le hablaba le gustaba, era como si confiara en ella en vez de solamente obedecer sus órdenes.

—Es una palabra completamente humana. Has estado mucho tiempo atenido a Su voluntad, sin cuestionar la razón de Sus actos, hasta ahora que eres un ser humano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aprendiste antes de percatarte de lo que se trata el amor incondicional… ¿no es eso lo que Él te pide?

Migue levantó entonces la mirada, contemplando a aquella amorosa mujer, quien era capaz de reflejar ese infinito afecto a través de una mirada ajena.

—Cada creación de Él es única. El motivo por el que da caminos es para enseñarnos el amor incondicional, ese que sientes cuando estás en Su presencia.

—Lo entiendo. – Susurró Rafael. Su rostro se había iluminado de pronto, a pesar de las heridas.

 _Tu amor por ella es un tributo para El también, así como tus esfuerzos para salvarlos a todos._

Selina se mantuvo unos instantes más de pie; aquella hermosa reina egipcia se había desvanecido como en una estela del dorado polvo, dejando a la Wicca desvanecerse en el suelo alfombrado, inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volví en mí, era obvio que estaba entrada la noche. La habitación estaba iluminada con la lámpara de pie, dando una luz tenue, cálida; la puerta estaba completamente abierta ahora… y Logan se encontraba allí, sentado en el suelo por fuera. Llevaba el uniforme de los Militantes, pero ahora era de color negro y plata, y parecía estar centrado en el teléfono celular que tenía entre sus manos.

Bastet permanecía silenciosa, algo extraño en ella.

—Logan. – Susurré, mientras me incorporaba como por cuarta vez en el día.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió de una manera muy calma, limpia. Sus ojos tenían ese muy sutil destello dorado, y me di cuenta de que estaba aprovechando ese poderoso sello de la puerta… ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no hablaba con él? Esa esencia tan clara me hacía verlo como un completo desconocido, ya que el carácter que él y Logan tenían eran distintos.

—Lina, me alivia verte. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Había abandonado el teléfono. – Te traje algo de ropa para que puedas asearte, y Raziel me comentó que querías llamar a tu madre.

Deslizó entonces su teléfono por la puerta, dejando que el aparato entrara al otro lado sin que sus dedos lo hicieran; de inmediato me arrojé de rodillas al suelo alfombrado, quedando frente a él, apenas separados por unos centímetros. Podía marcar a mi propio teléfono, el cual sin duda estaba en manos de Maestro (lo había dejado en aquella habitación que compartí con él) … miré al hombre delante de mí, que me había entrado su teléfono con total _confianza_ en mí, sonriéndome con esa ternura usual en él.

—Gracias, Rafael. – Dejé el teléfono en el suelo, sin usarlo. – Pero creo que es algo tarde ya para llamarla. – Y le regresé el aparato, deslizándolo sutilmente. -Me siento bien, de hecho, es como si… hubiesen regresado mis energías, mi ansiedad incluso está algo aplacada. ¿Fuiste tú quien me sacó del hotel?

—No, no hubiese podido hacerlo por más que lo deseara. Logan incluso tuvo que dormirte por el efecto de la sangre de Sabio.

—¿Cómo… lo hizo?

—Con habilidades de Priest.

—Pero él…

—Fue entregado como uno cuando me negó, así que… sabe de ello a pesar de que no lo utiliza de manera cotidiana.

Alguien (un Militante) había traído cena para mí, la cual Rafael pasó de idéntica manera por la puerta abierta, como si el sello fuese a electrocutarnos ante cualquier contacto; era lasaña, pero el platillo me supo mil veces mejor que todas aquellas extravagancias que probaba con los Sabios. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo miedo. – Susurré.

—¿De qué?

Corté un poco de lasaña con el tenedor, para luego pasar la mitad de éste con el trozo en la punta, incitándolo a que lo probara; Logan se hubiese sentido avergonzado por esa acción, pero Rafael se acercó de inmediato para probarlo. No entendía muy bien su entrega tan apasionada, pero siempre me había parecido adorable en una forma humana.

—Con Maestro… vivía al borde de un punto de quiebre. – Admití, un poco doblegada por él (de forma auténtica, ya que por el sello era imposible percibirnos). – Sin saber exactamente que era lo que iba a hacer, si estaría molesto, si solo quería… era un estrés constante, estar a la defensiva, sin saber exactamente que era lo que le complacía.

—Suena muy agotador.

—Lo era.

—Logan se culpa constantemente por lo que te sucedió, desde aquel día cuando te marchaste con Maestro.

Me sentí abochornada por las memorias de aquel día, de la noche en el antro, cuando se cumplió mi primera premonición… menos mal había terminado mi cena, porque si no, el apetito me habría abandonado en ese instante. No era que Rafael lo hubiese dicho con mala intención, pero aun así…

—Piensa que él fue quien desató ese camino por sus acciones, sus malas decisiones… no importaba lo que yo le dijera. Carga consigo esa culpa, y eso…

—Por eso eres tú el que me habla, Logan se siente demasiado avergonzado para ello, ¿cierto?

—Entre… otras cosas. – Se notaba un poco cohibido. – También tenía demasiado tiempo sin verte, directamente, ya que puedo hacerte daño con mi presencia, aun siendo tan tenue.

—Sé que lo sabes, que el camino que tomamos siempre es propio. Nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo, solo nosotros. Yo sola me metí en esto, y yo soy la que puede librarse de ello, ¿cierto? La ayuda o la seducción es colateral. – Me levanté para dejar el plato en la mesita cercana. Fue cuando vi la maleta pequeña. – El aceptar o no lo que se nos presenta es nuestra decisión también, por eso estoy aquí.

Pude notar su gesto de incomprensión ante mis últimas palabras; decidí tomar una ducha y vestirme finalmente con ropa limpia y no tan ostentosa… notando que me sentía extraña en mi ropa anterior, holgada y sobria, con mi cabello lacio cayendo sin gracia hasta media espalda, sin mayor rastro de maquillaje. También me di cuenta de que había dejado la puerta entreabierta del baño y Rafael… tuvo vista de todo lo que hice. No me cohibía, pero me recordó…

El gusto metálico apareció en mi boca.

—¿Te quedarás allí toda la noche?

Noté su sorpresa cuando dejé la almohada que estaba en la cama sobre el suelo, al lado de la puerta; la alfombra era suave, y corría una brisa fresca esa noche, por lo que estar recostada allí no me molestaba.

—Lo pensé. – Había susurrado.

—Solo tengo una almohada, así que ten. – Le pasé la sábana medio doblada por la puerta, dejando que la tomara. – No me molestaría si te quedas… hace tanto tiempo que no veo tu rostro…

Tenía más energía ahora, por algún motivo, y estaba segura de que rompería el sello…. Nadie más iba a contenerme.


End file.
